Nightmares from the Past Bring Future Connections
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: Paige is a social worker. She and her three sisters are the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches. Paige has these dreams that have a connection to one of her cases. Is there more of a connection to this 3 yr old girl than she thought? Read/REVIEW!
1. Introduction

Introduction:

As she walked into the room, the sight that she saw just about broke her heart. There was a little girl, probably no more than 3, sitting on the floor, playing with her teddy bear and her doll. She was also gripping on to a pink baby blanket with the letter P stitched into it. She'd heard the shouting match that had gone on down stairs, and seemed to have ignored it. She also heard the gunshots, although she probably didn't know what they were. The little girl looked up when she walked into the room and smiled a big smile.

"You came!" She said, as if this was the best thing that had happened to her. All of a sudden, a buzzing noise began, and the picture slowly faded away, leaving the last thing to disappear to be the face of the little girl.


	2. Breakfast and Jigsaw Puzzles

Chapter 1:

Paige Halliwell woke up with a start. Her alarm clock was buzzing, telling her that it was 6:15 in the morning and time to get up.

"Ugh!" She groaned

"It's time to get up little sister! Monday morning and it's time for work!" Phoebe Halliwell, Paige's older sister, skipped into her room

"Ugh, Phebes, since when are you this happy on a Monday morning?" Paige asked, stretching

"Because, little sister, today I'm going to work with you, remember?" Phoebe replied, sitting on the foot Paige's bed "What's the matter? You look like you had a bad dream or something

"I did, now that you say it." Paige said

"What was it about?" Phoebe asked

"Well, I walk into this room, and I see a little girl, no more than 3 or so sitting on the floor playing with her toys. She's holding a pink baby blanket with the letter P on it, like ours. And her parents had had an argument and used a gun and killed each other. Then, the little girl looks up at me as I walk into the room and says "you came!" with this really big smile, like she knew I was coming. For some reason, I have a feeling she's going to be one of my cases and that she has some sort of connection to us." Paige explained

"Jeeze. That's a lot to dream about in one night. Is it something that's reoccurring, or was this the first time you've had it?" Phoebe asked

"I kind of just started dreaming it this week. I have a feeling that some of my questions will be answered today, though." Paige commented

"Hmm…probably all thanks to me!" Phoebe said excitedly

"Wow Phoebes. Full of yourself much?" Paige asked, getting up from her bed

"Oh shoosh." Phoebe replied

"Hey guys, what's up?" There eldest sister Prue asked, leaning against the doorway in Paige's bedroom.

"Oh, not much. Paige is just having dreams. Or nightmares. Or whatever you want to call them." Phoebe replied

"What kind of dreams or nightmares?" Prue asked, slightly concerned, coming into the room

"Nothing to be worried about, I think. I think it's connected to one of my cases at work, or soon-to-be cases at work. My boss was telling me about it yesterday, and I received some paper work from him and started reading it. But I don't really know." Paige explained

"Huh. Well, wait till we get downstairs to tell me about it. That way you only have to tell it once to me and Piper. Phoebe, we should probably get going. See you downstairs, Paige. Try to hurry up" Prue said

"Okay. Sounds good." Paige replied

"Come on, Phoebe!" Prue said impatiently

"What? Oh, sorry Prue. Just sort of spaced out there." Phoebe apologized

"Let's go! I smell pancakes!" Prue commented excitedly

Paige sighed and got dressed. Then, she walked down to breakfast where her three older sisters were already sitting down and beginning to eat.

"Hey sweetie. Prue says you have a dream to tell us?" Piper asked, getting Paige some coffee

"Yeah. I've been having it for about a week or so." Paige replied, grabbing some pancakes and bacon

"Tell, tell." Piper said, waving her hand as if a conductor of a band

"Well, I'm always in the same house. And I've just heard two parents fighting, and eventually I hear gunshots, and somehow I know that the parents have killed each other. But I never see the parents. Then, I walk up stairs and enter a room. There's a little girl no more than 3 sitting on the floor, clutching a pink baby blanket with the letter P stitched into it, like our baby blanket. She's playing with a teddy bear and a doll, and as soon as I walk into the room, she looks up at me with a great big smile and says "you came!" It's always at that point that my alarm clock wakes me up, and the last thing that I see before fully waking up is her face." Paige explained

"Jeeze. That's quite a lot to dream." Piper exclaimed

"That's what I said!" Phoebe commented

"Why do you think you've been having this dream?" Piper wondered curiously

"Well, I'm pretty sure it has to do with one of the cases that I'm supposed to get today. My boss was telling me about it yesterday, and he also gave me the paperwork for it. I'm supposed to visit the little girl today, but I don't know if her parents are dead yet or if that's just a premonition type of thing or just a dream or what. I also have this weird feeling that I'm connected to the girl in some way." Paige replied

"So work should be interesting today, right Paige?" Phoebe cut in

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, as Paige opened her mouth to reply

"Well, I'm going to work with Paige today, remember? Something for my column, I'm not really sure." Phoebe reminded Piper

"Oh, right. Now, what were you going to say, Paige?" Piper asked

"I was going to answer your question, but Phoebe did. Phoebes, we'd better get going if we want to be on time. I want to get there in enough time today so I can go over that paperwork again. Something just doesn't seem right. Well, not right, really, but I feel like I'm missing something. Like a jigsaw puzzle." Paige said

"Okay, let's go. I'm ready." Phoebe replied, getting up.

"Alright. See you guys later." Paige said

"So, you'll be home at the same time baby P? Like 5:30, 6ish?" Prue asked, giving Paige her old nickname, as Phoebe and Paige got ready to leave

"Yeah, should be, unless this case takes longer than usual. Where did the baby P stuff come from Prue? That was sort of random." Paige asked, downing the rest of her coffee

"Oh, I don't know. Just sort of came out of now where." Prue replied

"Bye guys. Thanks for breakfast, Pipe." Paige and Phoebe called, going out the door


	3. Meeting Mr Caraway

Chapter 2:

"Halliwell! I've got the new case for you! Oh, who's this?" Paige's boss Mr. Caraway asked, as he spotted Paige and Phoebe coming into the office

"Mr. Caraway, this is my sister Phoebe, the advice journalist Ask Phoebe. Phoebe, this is Mr. Caraway, my boss." Paige introduced

"Hi, nice to meet you." Phoebe said, shaking his hand

"You too." He replied "Anyway, Paige, I would like you to come to my office once you get your stuff settled, so we can discuss the case. Bring your sister along too."

"Okay, just give me five minutes." Paige replied

"He doesn't seem too bad." Phoebe whispered to Paige, once Mr. Caraway was out of hearing range

"He really isn't. And I've been working here for long enough that he really knows me pretty well, and he seems to respect me, which is good. I couldn't work for a boss that doesn't respect me." Paige whispered back

"Here, here. So what's this meeting going to be like?" Phoebe asked

"Well, it's just basically going through this case, and talking about the person's past, and kind of just the basics. We'll probably go to the house this afternoon." Paige explained

"Gotcha." Phoebe said

"Well, let's go. I really want to see if this is the case that I've been dreaming about." Paige said

They walked to Mr. Caraway's office. Paige paused at the closed door and knocked.

"Come on in!" came the reply

Paige opened the door and she and Phoebe walked in.

"Sit right down there." Mr. Caraway said, pointing to the two chairs across his desk.

Paige and Phoebe sat. "So, what's this knew case going to be like? I read the file that you gave me, but for some reason I couldn't figure out the age of the case. Or very many details." Paige said

"Well, it's a female, and she's fourteen years old, and will turn fifteen in about twenty days, on March 12th.

"Oh. So she's still pretty much a minor. What's her rap sheet look like?" Paige asked

Phoebe looked at Paige confusedly. "Rap sheet? We're talking about juvenile delinquents here?"

"No, not delinquents. It's what we call rap sheets. There just the sheets that tell us about the cases' past foster homes, if they suffered any abuse, how they got into the system in the first place, etc." Paige explained

"Oh. I understand." Phoebe said

"So, what does it look like?" Paige asked again

"Here, take a look." Mr. Caraway said, giving her a small packet of paper "We're talking about some abuse here. Nothing completely major, but enough for us to be notified. And as you know, the girl was about three when things first started going downhill for her after her foster parents killed each other. Poor kid has had a rough life, though amazingly is doing pretty well law wise. She tends to mostly just keep to herself. Though I think we might have to move her again. I've gotten a few calls from neighbors about screaming or something, so that's one of the things we have to look out for when we go there this afternoon. We need to check the kid out for the normal signs and we need to check the parents out for the normal signs."

"Normal signs?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah. For a kid, it tends to vary, but it could be nervousness, shyness, bruises, and other abnormal behavior. I mean, we obviously can't arrest parents for a bruise here and there, because kids get hurt, and we can't arrest them if the kid is a bit shy, but we look for extreme cases. It's kind of hard to explain, but I think you sort of get it. And for parents, signs are mostly nervousness and like they're hiding something, or if there's rooms that they don't want us to go in, and mostly just weird behavior. We've had cases where we've gone to a house and there's a father drinking beer and watching television and smoking the entire time we're there, ordering his kids and his wife around. That's when we know to be suspicious." Paige explained

"Ah. I see." Phoebe replied

"So, Paige, you look up on that stuff, and I think the best time for us to go is probably around one, maybe. Or maybe earlier. Whatever works for you. The parents said to come anywhere between 11 and 3 or so." Mr. Caraway said.

"Alright, will do. Come on, Phoebe, let's go read up on some of this stuff." Paige said getting up "Bye, Mr. Caraway. See you at 1 or whenever."

"Bye, guys." He replied, getting back to his paperwork.

**A/N: Okay, so I obviously don't know how social workers do their job, so I just kind of made things up as I went. I tried to sound as realistic as possible, but yeah, sorry if that's not how things really work. So, I know that might have been a bit of a boring chapter, but in the next chapter they'll meet the girl Paige has been dreaming about. So please, remember to review! I'd like to hear what you think of the story so far, and if you have any suggestions or comments, I'll take those too! Hope you liked it!**


	4. Getting Ready to Go

Chapter 3:

**A/N: First off, I wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed so far, and for your insights and suggestions. They really mean a lot to me, and have helped me come to a few conclusions as to where to take this story. I also realize that a lot of you have been wondering about the girl and whose daughter she is. The one thing that I have to say about that is that it will all fall into place in the next few chapters. I just need a bit of time to collect my thoughts and ideas, and it will come together, I promise! So for now, please read and enjoy!**

It was about 12:30 or so. Paige looked at the clock and realized that she and Phoebe should go to Mr. Caraway's office and tell him they were ready to go.

"So Phoebes, think that we're ready? I feel pretty well prepared. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean, it's just a kid, right?" Paige chattered nervously as they walked to Mr. Caraway's office.

"Paigey, it'll be fine. You're great at what you do. Kids love you, I love you, and everyone loves you. You're the best." Phoebe reassured her little sister.

"I know, I know. I've done this a million times; I really don't know how I can be nervous. I think that it's just because of the dreams. I honestly don't know." Paige replied

Paige and Phoebe opened the door to Mr. Caraway's office.

"Hey Paige, Phoebe. Come on in, make yourselves comfy. Though not for too long, because we're going soon." Mr. Caraway said

"Hey, Mr. Caraway. So we have everything ready?" Paige asked, sitting down

"Yup, it should be. Let me just print this one last paperwork and we can go. You have everything you need?" Mr. Caraway replied

"Yeah, we should be set." Paige said

"Okay, let's just print this…" Mr. Caraway mumbled, and the printer purred as it printed out the paper that Mr. Caraway wanted

"Alright, let's go." Mr. Caraway said, standing up.

"Okay, sounds good." Phoebe and Paige responded

"Amy, I'm going out to a case with Paige and her sister Phoebe. Will you take my calls for me while I'm gone and write down any messages?" Mr. Caraway asked his secretary

"Of course, Mr. C. I'll see you later." Amy replied

"Okay, I should be back at around three or so. Bye" Mr. Caraway said, and he, Paige, and Phoebe walked out the door, got into Mr. Caraway's car, and started driving to their case's house.

**A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter was kind of short and you were expecting them to meet the little girl, but something pretty big besides them meeting the girl is going to happen in the next chapter, so I just needed one more chapter to lead up to it. The next chapter is going to be in the girl's point of view, by the way. I also wanted to thank all the people who reviewed this story, they really made my day. I'd like to thank Latina, TVCrazed, and as always Lizardmomma for reviewing. I promise you'll really like the next chapter, so keep on reading! Oh by the way, there will be minor character death soon, so dun dun dun….**


	5. Meetings and Murders

Chapter 4:

**A/N: Hey everybody! So, this chapter is in the POV of the girl, just so you know. Like I said before, there will be a minor character death either in this chapter or the next one, depending on how things play out. So, now we will **_**finally**_** get to meet the girl, and things will **_**finally**_** start to play out! YAY! Go me! JK. Sort of. Okay, now I'm rambling. I'll stop talking now so you can read the story. **

**Oh, and I forgot to add a disclaimer at the top, so I though I'd just do it now. It's better than none!**

**Okay, Disclaimer: I do not own charmed, I only own my own characters. Wow that's a lot of "owns" in one sentence. Did you know that own is now flipped around? Heh. That's funny. Ooookay then that was weird. *hits self in head and talks to self* shut up shut up! Just shut up already so they can read the story! **

**Okay, here goes. Please read, and as always, review! Oh, and there will be some cursing and graphic abuse in this chapter, so be forewarned….**

"Jessica! Time to wake up! You're social worker will be here soon!" Jessica's foster mom yelled up the stairs

Jessica opened her eyes and groaned. She stretched, yawned, and then look at the clock. It read six o'clock in the morning. "Yup, guess it's time to get up again." Jess thought to herself

"JESSICA!!! YOU GET YOUR STUPID, LAZY ASS DOWN HERE IN ONE MINUTE!!! DRESSED AND READY TO GO!!! YOU LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!!!" Jess heard her foster father yell

Jess pinched her lips to keep from yelling back that her foster mother wasn't her real mother. She knew that was just asking for trouble. She got up, dressed as fast as she could, and ran downstairs to keep her foster father from yelling again.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late." Jessica apologized

"Too slow. Be here faster." Her foster father scolded, and slapped her across the face

"Now, go get some breakfast. Eat quickly." He demanded

Jessica turned, eyes watering from the slap. She wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall, and went into the kitchen where her foster mother was making breakfast.

"Would you like some orange juice?" Her foster mother, Elizabeth, asked

"Yes, please." Jessica responded "Do you need help with anything?"

"No thanks, breakfast should be ready soon." Elizabeth replied "Tom, breakfast is ready." She called to her husband

"I'll be there in a second" Tom snapped

Elizabeth gritted her teeth as she served Jessica her orange juice. Soon, Tom stomped into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Get me the newspaper." He grunted to Elizabeth, and she handed him the paper

After serving her husband his breakfast and coffee, Elizabeth sat down and served herself.

"Damnit woman, you put to much cream in my coffee." Tom yelled. He stood up, dumped the burning coffee on Elizabeth, and said "Make me a new one. This time, do the cream right."

Elizabeth stood up and poured him a new cup, and put the right amount of cream in it. She gave it to her husband, sat down, and started to eat, looking cautiously at Tom to see if he was pleased.

Tom took a sip, grunted, and got back to his breakfast. Jessica sat quietly and ate her breakfast, taking care not to look up.

After an awkward meal, Jessica and Elizabeth got up, cleared the table, and did the dishes while Tom went to the living room to watch television. After the dishes were done, Jessica went up to her room and Elizabeth went to change her shirt and try to heal her blistering skin from the burning coffee.

Jessica went to her room and sat down on her bed with the door closed. She got out her sketchbook and began to draw, as a way to forget about Tom and Elizabeth. Elizabeth wasn't so bad. The only time she got abusive with Jessica was if she felt pressured by Tom to be so. Tom was the worst. Any little thing that was out of place, and he would just blow. His face and ears would get red, and you knew you were in trouble. Jessica thought of all the other foster homes she'd been to, and hoped that whoever her new social worker was would notice that things were not right and get her out of here.

The morning passed fairly quickly. Jessica had stayed in her room as usual, just drawing and thinking. She looked at the clock on her bedside table which read 12:30. The social worker was going to be here in half an hour. She sighed and her stomach rumbled. She always seemed to be hungry now. Tom usually made sure that she got a lot less than he and Elizabeth.

"Jessica! Come down here! The social worker will be here soon!" Elizabeth called

Jessica jumped up and walked downstairs as quickly as she could so not to repeat what had happened this morning.

"Alright, Jessica. We need to go over what you are to say and not to say to this social worker. You are not allowed to tell her that we have been anything but nice, generous, and wonderful parents. You are not allowed to show her any of your bruises or anything like that. You are to always smile and never look scared. And you are never to show her my wine cellar or gun collection. Understand?" Tom asked

"Yes." Jessica said quietly

"I said, UNDERSTAND?" Tom asked louder

"Yes." Jessica said, looking down.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU ARE TALKING!!!! SHOW SOME RESPECT!!!" Tom screamed

He took Jessica by the hair and threw her down to the floor. Elizabeth stepped in and said "Enough, Tom! Stop abusing her!" Tom glared at Elizabeth.

"Never say that! I am the man of this house, and what I say goes!" He yelled

He punched Elizabeth hard in the stomach, and slammed her head against the glass cabinet with all the good china. Her neck was sliced and cuts were all over her body, and bleeding heavily. Jessica pushed herself up and saw a car pull up to the front of the house and people jumping out of it. They walked up the front porch and rang the doorbell. Tom slammed Elizabeth into the glass again, and she went limp, the glass shattering around her. Tom then grabbed a gun from his collection. Jessica crawled over to the door and opened it revealing Mr. Caraway, Paige, and Phoebe. Tom ran to the door and pulled the trigger. Then, he turned the gun on himself and pulled the trigger again.

Jessica collapsed on the ground, too weak to crawl any more. Unfortunately, Tom had hit someone else the first time his trigger shot, and Mr. Caraway was lying on the ground, dead. Phoebe and Paige looked shocked, but not only because of what had just happened. They looked shocked, because as they saw Jessica lying down, they realized she resembled someone who they knew very well. She was, in fact, a dead ringer for…

**Author's Note: Yay! Cliffhanger! Wow that was a very action packed gory chapter. I'm sorry if it offended anyone** **somehow, but that's the way my story goes. So there were THREE minor character deaths instead of the one that I originally thought of. Originally, Mr. Caraway was going to be the only death, but as I was writing it, I though, well, why not? This way, I don't have to deal with all that parental custody stuff. It all kind of came together in the end. But please, review! I'd love to hear what you think. The faster and more that you review, the faster I'll reveal who Jessica belongs to and her connections and stuff like that. So, REVIEW!!! Yay and this was a pretty looooonnnnng chapter too! I feel very proud of myself. It's good to be back, and my trip to Iowa was AWESOME! We completely demolished a house that had been damaged in the floods. I got to use a sledgehammer. YAY SLEDGHAMMERS! Okay I'm rambling again. Now, press that button and review! Oh and my other stories will also be updated today, or at least that is the goal. Okay, I'll shut up now. Please REVIEW! **


	6. Falling to Pieces

Chapter 5:

_They looked shocked, because as they saw Jessica lying down, they realized she resembled someone who they knew very well. She was, in fact, a dead ringer for…_

Prue. Jessica looked exactly like their oldest sister Prue.

Jessica looked up at them, her hands and lips trembling and her eyes wide with fear. Paige was the first one to react, after recovering from her shock. She realized that their first priority was to get Jessica out of there.

After glancing at Phoebe, who was staring at Jessica with her mouth open, gaping, Paige bent down on her knees to be eye level with Jessica. She said "Jessica, honey, you don't need to speak, but we do need to get you out of here." She looked at Phoebe and said "Phoebes, call the police." Phoebe nodded, stepped outside and started dialing

Paige looked at whom she assumed to be her niece. "Okay, sweetie, just shake your head yes or no. Can you stand?"

Jessica looked into Paige's eyes and thought about it for a little while. Then, she shook her head no.

"Okay. I'm going to help you. Are you dizzy at all? Do you think you could make it to the car?" Paige asked

Jessica thought again. She nodded, but her facial expression said that she wasn't too dizzy; she just didn't think that she could make it to the car.

"Okay. Also, is there anyone else in the house?" Paige questioned

Jessica nodded again, and pointed through to the living room where Elizabeth was lying.

"Is she hurt? Is it a she?" Paige asked

Jessica shook her head vigorously, and made a slicing movement across her neck to try to show that Elizabeth was dead.

"Whoa, whoa, sweetie, no need to hurt yourself. She's dead?" Paige said

Jessica nodded again. Then, she raised her arms to motion that she was ready to get up.

"Okay, I'm going help you up. You have to get up slowly if you're dizzy though. My sister Phoebe and I will help you to the car." Paige explained gently, as she helped Jessica get up slowly.

Jessica frantically looked upstairs as if trying to signal something to Paige.

"What's the matter? Is there someone else in the house?" Paige asked

Jessica's lips trembled, but her head shook. No.

"Okay, then, why do you want to go back in there? To get all your stuff?" Paige asked, while thinking, "Why do I feel like I'm playing twenty questions?"

Jessica nodded again.

"Don't worry. We'll get your stuff later. Now, our main concern is getting you to safety and figuring out what to do with you." Paige explained

Jessica gave her a look.

"Sorry. Not that I meant that in a bad way." Paige apologized

Jessica also crossed her arms around her chest, and a stubborn look glazed across her face.

"What?" Paige sighed

Jessica pointed upstairs.

"No, I told you. We'll get your stuff later. Now, we have to get out of here. The police will be here very soon." Paige said exasperated

Jessica pouted.

"What could possibly be more important than your safety?" Paige wondered

Jessica gave her another look that said "did you really just ask me that?"

"Alright, alright. Well, at least we should wait for the police. And we will wait in the car." Paige compromised

Jessica shook her head.

"Jeeze, stubborn much? Yes. We will go to the car. Come on, Jessica, don't make me be the bad guy." Paige pleaded

Jessica smirked at her as if to say "you haven't seen bad guys."

All of a sudden, sirens came blaring down the streets.

Jessica jumped, then covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. Paige wrapped her in her arms and tried to sooth her.

"Its okay, Jess. It's just the police. They're here it help you." Paige soothed

Jessica's quick breaths slowed down, and she looked a little calmer. The police hopped out of the squad car and ran up to the front steps, and began their progression of the murders and everything that had happened. One of the cops came over to help Paige out with Jessica. It seemed that everything was falling to pieces but coming together at the same time, and Paige had no idea where to go with it.

**A/N: So there you have it! Jessica is Prue's daughter! Dun dun dun… now what's going to happen to the story next? I wonder how Jessica is going to react when she find out who she really is? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would love any ideas or suggestions for the next part of the story, so please don't hesitate to press that button and REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the more willing I will be to update. Unfortunately, this will be the last update of the week, because I'll be down the shore for the week of the Fourth of July, so I won't be in range of a computer until I get home. Wah! Oh well, it'll be okay, because I'll have a lot more time to update when I get home. And I did update quite a lot today, so at least I have that going for me. Anyway, please REVIEW!!!!! **


	7. Hakuna Matata

Chapter 6:

**Author's Note: HEY HEY HEY!!! I'm baaaaaaaaccccccckkkkk!!! I'm so excited to be back and writing again! It's been too long… waaayyy too long… I've been computer deprived! But not anymore! In fact, I'll be updating so much you'll probably get sick of me. Not that that would ever happen, thank you my loyal fans! It was a nice surprise to see all those review when I checked my email five minutes ago. That's the one good thing about being away….it makes me feel so popular! Jk. Anyway, I would like to thank all of those who did put the time in to review. missypaige06, TvCrazed, lizardmomma, and CampRockfan4ever. You guys are great, and I love you for all the encouragement. I'm sorry, CampRockfan4ever, but Mr. Caraway had to go. It all just seemed to fit as I was writing it. But now who will be Paige's boss? Oooo a new mystery. Gotta think on that one. But yeah, here's another chapter! And as always, please read and REVIEW!!!!!**

The cop came over to them to help Paige out with Jess. However, Jess began to feel dizzy again. So as Paige was talking to the cop, Jess collapsed and blacked out.

"Jessica!" Paige screamed

The cop said "Calm down, ma'am. It seems she has fainted, but screaming won't help her now. We have to lie her down gently on the grass." She instructed

Phoebe came running over. "What happened?" she asked frantically

"Jess fainted." Paige replied

"Well, I can see that! Why didn't you catch her?" Phoebe scolded

"Because I was talking to the cop…" Paige argued back, her voice trailing off in realization

"Excuse me, ladies, but can we argue about this later? We have a victim here who should be our first priority." The cop said

"Yes. Of course. Sorry about that." Phoebe apologized

Jessica groaned

"Oh thank god. Jess, can you here me? It's Paige." Paige said

Jessica nodded "what happed?" she asked

"You passed out." The cop explained

"Ugh. No wonder my head hurts so much. I think it might be from when Tom slammed my head against the wall." Jess groaned

The cop looked at Phoebe and Paige

"Can you move your neck?" she asked

"Yeah. It's not my neck that hurts. It's mostly my head." Jess explained

"Okay. Were going to take you to the hospital." The cop instructed

Jessica began to panic again. "No! No hospital!" she cried, her arms restraining the cop's attempt to pick her up

Paige said "Its okay, sweetie. The hospital will help you. We can figure out how badly hurt you are." She soothed

"NO!" Jessica burst out

"Shh… calm down. It's okay." Paige said "It's obvious she doesn't want to go to the hospital. What should we do?" she hissed to the cop

"Well… I think we can take her to the police station and get her checked out there, but I would really feel a lot better if we took her to the hospital." The cop replied

"So the police station it is. Sweetie, it's okay. We'll go to the police station to get you checked out. Is that okay?" Paige asked

Payton relaxed "Okay." She replied, sighing a bit

"Good girl. Now, I'm going to lift you and carry you to the car. Just tell me if anything hurts so I know." Paige said gently.

"Okay." Jess said softly

Paige lifted her up slowly. "Is everything okay, Jess?" she asked

"Yeah." Was the reply

Paige carried Jess to the car with the cop and Phoebe following.

"Could you open the door?" Paige asked the cop

"Why don't we put her in your car so she'll be more comfortable?"

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Paige replied, and they carried Jessica to her car and Phoebe opened the door. They lay Jessica down in the back seat.

"Okay. So, if you don't mind, can you follow me to the police station?" the cop asked

"Sure." Paige replied

Paige glanced back at the house just in time to see a bunch of cops carrying a body out in a stretcher.

"Oh crap…. Mr. Caraway…" she moaned

"Paige, sweetie, I know it's going to be hard, but you have to stay strong for a little while longer. For Jessica." Phoebe soothed

"I think I'm going to be sick." Paige said, and threw up in the front lawn.

Phoebe rushed over to her. "Paige, come on girl. Hang on." She said. "Let's sit you down." And she helped Paige sit down slowly.

Paige leaned against Phoebe, and Phoebe wrapped her in a hug.

"Why did he have to die?" Paige asked in between sobs.

"I know, sweetie, I know it's hard. Shh, it'll be okay." Phoebe said, in an attempt to calm her sister down.

Paige looked up and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry Phoebe. I don't know what just happened there. I kind of lost it." She apologized

"Its okay, no worries. Hakuna Matata." Phoebe said, quoting from their favorite movie, The Lion King. "You just saw your boss get killed. You're not really supposed to be in the best of conditions. Why don't I drive your car to the police station and you can sit in the passenger's seat, relax, take a breather." Phoebe suggested

"Thanks, Phoebes. I appreciate it. I don't think I'm in the right mode to drive at the moment." Paige replied

"No problem. You just relax." Phoebe said, smiling sadly at her sister.

**Author's Note: So there it is. The next chapter! YAY! And it was pretty long, to. I hope you enjoyed it. As always, REVIEW!!!**


	8. The Discovery

Chapter 7:

**A/N: Okay, this will be kind of a short chapter, but it's leading into an important part of the story, so bear with me people! As always, read and REVIEW!**

As Phoebe drove Paige and Jess to the police station, Paige called Prue and Piper at home.

"Hello? Halliwell residence." Came the voice over the phone

"Prue? It's Paige." Paige replied shakily

"Paige? Sweetie, what's wrong?" Prue asked, concerned "was it a demon?"

"I almost wish it was. The client Phoebe and I went to today turned out disastrous. In fact, it turned down right murderous. The foster father killed the foster mother and himself, and he killed my boss." Paige said, starting to cry again.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so, so, sorry. Are you and Phoebe okay?" Prue asked

"Yeah. Just shaken. But I though you should know we'll be later than usual. And we have to deal with the case that we were supposed to be working with today. She'll need a home for tonight." Paige replied

"Well, if need be, she can probably stay here tonight, if Piper agrees. I mean, if you can't find anywhere else for her. What's her name?" Prue asked

"Thanks. Oh, her name's Jessica." Paige replied

"What's her last name" Prue asked

"Turner. Jessica Turner.


	9. Chatting With Ghosts

Chapter 8:

"_What's her last name?" Prue asked _

"_Turner. Jessica Turner._"

Prue nearly dropped the phone. Jessica? Jessica _Turner?_ This was her _daughter_? The one she'd given birth to in her freshman year of college? Here? Now? Prue's head was spinning. Her thoughts were whirring. She couldn't believe that after all these years, fate had somehow twisted its way into this. Her daughter. Her and Cole's daughter. Cole, the half-demon, half-human whom she'd dated in high school and now was hopefully rotting in hell. But she doubted that. Oh, yes, she loved him. But she hated him for abandoning her after all these years.

"Prue? You still there?" Paige asked, concerned

Prue tried to get herself together. "Yeah, Paige, sorry about that. I thought I had another phone call waiting. So her name's Jessica Turner?" she asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible

"Yeah. Well, I have to go, but I'll call you if we're bringing her home." Paige replied

"Okay. Bye. I love you. Take care of yourself." Prue said

"Bye. Love you too." Paige replied, and hung up the phone.

"Bye." Prue's voice trailed off, and she hung up the phone too. Then, she decided it was time to have a little chat with her mother and grandmother. She walked upstairs to the attic and to the Book of Shadows. She took a deep breath, and read the spell that would allow her mother and grandmother to cross over.

A few seconds later, two ghosts in shimmering white appeared.

"Mom. Grams. I think it's time we talked." Prue said

"Prue. How nice of you to call." Her grandmother replied, stepping out of the circle.

"What's this about, sweetheart?" Patty, her mother, asked, getting to the point.

"It's about Jess. They found Jess." Prue said

"What?!" came the simultaneous response

"Yes. My long-lost daughter. And Cole's still out there somewhere, and god I just don't know what to do!" Prue cried frustrated

"Prudence, sweetie, calm down. You are a Warren witch. You are a Charmed One, one of the strongest witches in the world. This daughter you bore when you were just 20 is the most powerful witch in the world. I know it might seem like a lot to take in at once, but be reasonable. You're not in over your head. You have three younger sisters who would love to have a niece. This girl belongs home, with her family. She deserves to know her destiny." Grams said calmly "And as for Cole, well, if that bastard goes anywhere near my granddaughter, I'll cut off his most prized possessions."

Prue stared at Grams. "But, this means that she's half demon too. Is she the most powerful demon in the world?" she asked

"She is the most powerful being in the world. Magical, at least." Grams replied "not even the Elders can touch her."

"They better not." Prue growled, maternal instincts kicking in. She hadn't felt this protective in years. Well, of course she had felt protective over her sisters, but for Christ's sake this was her daughter. She felt more emotion towards her daughter than she had ever felt towards anyone, and she hadn't even met the girl yet.

"Well, Prue, I really don't know what to tell you. Are you going to be taking care of this girl?" Patty asked her eldest daughter

"I think so. If Paige can't find anyone else." Prue replied

"Well, you should go by all means necessary to make sure you do become the one to take care of her. If she gets in the hands of the wrong person, she could become deadly." Patty said

"I know, I know. But Piper, Phoebe, and Paige still don't know she's my daughter. How will I explain it when she comes home and looks exactly like me?" Prue asked

"You could always tell them the truth. I know it's hard, but they are your sisters. They will always forgive you no matter what. And I'm sure they would be delighted to have a niece." Patty replied

"True, true." Prue contemplated

Then, they heard the door open. "Prue? You home?" Piper called

"I have to go. Thanks for your advice. Blessed be." Prue said quickly

"Blessed be, my darling." Patty and Penny replied while stepping into the circle.

"Prue?" Piper called again

"Coming, Piper. I'll be down in a second." Prue called back. She sighed, looking at the place where her grams and mother had just been. "I hope you're right." She muttered to the empty space.


	10. Introducing Cole

Chapter 9:

Cole Turner was sitting on his bed, thinking. He was thinking about a woman. Prue Halliwell, to be specific. Although if you wanted to be technical, he was really thinking about two women- Prue Halliwell and her daughter, Jessica Halliwell. Who also happened to be Cole's daughter.

"Though I could hardly call my daughter a woman." Cole thought, shuddering slightly

Cole decided that as the Source of All Evil, it was time to take action. Time to get his daughter back.

"But how?" he asked himself

"Cayla" he called to his Seer in his deep, Source of All Evil voice, one that would be foolish to ignore.

Cayla appeared moments later.

"Yes, my Lord?" She asked, stepping out from the darkness into the shaded light that Cole was sitting in.

"Cayla, have you seen anything suspicious lately? Specifically to do with Jessica or Prue?" he asked, as Cayla was the only one who knew all about Cole's past family

"Actually, yes I have. Prue has found Jessica. Or rather, Paige and Phoebe have found Jessica, as Jessica was one of Paige's cases, and" she said, but Cole cut her off.

"DAMNIT!" he yelled "I was supposed to find her. Now I'll never get her back." He said, upset

"Ah, but don't give up that easily. I only said they found her, not that they have met yet. If Paige doesn't find anyone to take care of Jessica, she will take her home. You might want to think on that one." Cayla said

"Thank you, Cayla. You may go. Unless you have other things to tell me?" he asked

"No. That is all, for now. But I will alert you as soon as I do see something." She replied

"Very good. You may go." Cole excused her.

Cole started thinking again. All of a sudden, he remembered first meeting Prue. Senior year of high school…. (flashback)

_Cole Turner was the High School star. He was Quarter Back on the Football team, captain of the Basketball team, straight-A student, popular, star in every musical, played many instruments, president of most clubs, and in basically every Honors Society he could find. He was also fluent in several languages. And he was hot. He was one of those kids whom everyone got along with, and was nice to everyone. Even the geeks liked him. All the girls wanted to go out with him. However, he had a dark side. He was half-demon, half-human, and his father was the Source of All Evil. __**(I know it was his mother who was the demon, but in my story, it's going to be the father).**_

_Prue Halliwell was popular. She was kind of bad-ass, but the teachers still loved her. She was the president of the Student Council, captain of the Cheerleading Squad, straight-A student, and adored by the student body. She also had a secret. She was a strong and powerful witch, along with her three younger sisters. What was not a secret was that she was also the parent to her sisters, as her mother and grandmother had died and her father had abandoned her family. __**(I also know that Grams lived a lot longer, but she dies early in this story.)**_

_Prue Halliwell had another secret. She was in love with Cole Turner. She also knew about his demon side. She could tell from the first moment she saw him, which is also an interesting story._

_Prue had been walking along the hallway to her second-period Advanced Calculus class. She was walking with her two best friends, Amy and Shelby __**(Just two names I made up)**__. All of a sudden, a door swung open and smacked her right in the face. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" said the person who had swung open the door. Prue was obviously fine, but she was also cracking up. The person came around the door. It was Cole Turner. _

_It was the look on his face that made her stop laughing. The look of concern, compassion, mixed with love. It was right then and there that she fell in love with him. It was also right then and there that he asked her out on a date. It was kind of sudden, really, and sort of bizarre. But it was the first time he had felt this way, and he knew he wanted to feel this way again. He had to see her again, even though he knew that she was a Charmed One. All that mattered was that they were together. _

_A short while after that, they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Typical, right? Most popular boy with the most popular girl. However, that was before the pregnancy. _


	11. the Summer of Love?

Chapter 10:

_(flashback) Cole and Prue had been going out for quite a few months. They were in a whirlwind of love. Nothing could separate them- not magic, not sisters, not fathers who wanted Prue dead, not death, not school, nothing. They were always together. They were inseparable._

_Senior year came and went. Cole and Prue fought all the demons that came their way. They became closer than ever._

_During the school year, Prue and Cole had both given up their virginity to each other. They had decided that with their love as strong as it was, they didn't want to wait. They knew that they were supposed to be together, no matter how screwed up it seemed. _

_That summer, signs showed Prue something that she had never wanted to see. They showed that she and Cole had created something, something that would soon become the most powerful magical being in the world. Hence the prophecy. Hence Jessica._

_Prue was pregnant that summer. She knew it could very well ruin her relationship with Cole. She knew that it could very well be the end of it. So that one night, she decided to tell him._

_They were at the beach. The beach was a special place for them, as it was the place that they had had sex for the first time. This time was different. Cole could sense something was different about Prue. Not bad, really. Just different. _

_The beach was a secluded one. Very private, romantic. Just as the sun was setting, Prue decided it was time._

_"Cole?" she said _

_"Yeah, Prue?" he asked, knowing that this was what was different _

_"I'm pregnant." _


	12. Cole's Conclusion

Chapter 11:

(end of flashback) After Prue had told Cole that she was pregnant, everything changed. Cole knew that they had taken things too far. He realized that he wasn't ready for this yet. Most of the time, he was at war with himself.

Both he and Prue had already planned to take the year off before finding jobs and going to college. Prue was not going to college, at least not a regular college. She was going to community college and taking night classes so she could be there for her sisters. Cole was going to go to college, he just wanted a year off to be with Prue. He hadn't been sure what he was going to do after Prue had told him the news.

Thinking back, Cole thought that they could have worked it out. If he hadn't been such a coward.

Cole was struggling. He was having trouble keeping Prue's pregnancy secret with his father. He knew that if his father found out, it would be the end. Cole would have to live down in the Underworld as a demon forever, killing witches and gaining power. It did not sound like fun. However, his father was almost impossible to lie to. So instead, he hadn't lied. He had run away.

Cole ran away that August. He left a note for Prue with money in it. He knew it wasn't much, but it was all he had. He was going to start over, and he would try to come back, if he could.

Life was very difficult at that time. He was being attacked by demons all the time, and his father's calls from the Underworld were becoming more and more urgent. It was impossible to keep up with the world while you had to fight off demons, hunger, poverty, and the police.

Cole knew that he had to change, so he started taking night classes at a college. It wasn't the school he was going to go to originally. He had pretty much given up the college dream, and was focusing on becoming a DA.

Which lead him to the present. Cole blinked as he came out of his reverie. He realized he had messed up, big time. He needed his daughter. He also wouldn't have minded having Prue back. He missed her, but he knew that never in a million years would she forgive him for running out on her. He was just like her father who had run out on her shortly after Paige was born.

Cole knew he had to fix this before it was too late. He needed a plan. So he decided to see if there was a way he could convince Jessica to come live with him. He knew that by now, Jessica was probably more or less untouchable. But he thought that, with the right words and the right actions, he might win. But he would have to use Cayla for a major chunk of it. He continued to ponder his situation.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you are enjoying this, and if you have any suggestions or questions, don't hesitate to ask. But yeah, please REVIEW! oh and this next chapter will take place back at the police station. **


	13. Investigate My Ass!

Chapter 12:

**A/n: Hey I'm back! Whew, little kiddies sure do wear me out. We played in sand boxes, did coloring, went on a walk, and went "camping". It was fun though. The kids are so cute! I was volunteering at a school for mentally disabled kids, which I will be doing all week so I probably won't start updating until 3:30 or so, and tomorrow I won't really be able to update at al1 because after work I'm volunteering at my church's soup kitchen. I know, a lot of volunteering, right? It's fun. But anyway, I thought it might be a good idea to update today. So, here's the next chapter. As always, please read and REVIEW! Let me know what you think. I won't be able to tell if you like my ideas if you don't give me your opinions. Huh. Whenever I write the word opinions, it reminds me of onions. Did you know that it's impossible to say "Irish Wristwatch" fast? Also try saying "toy boat" five times fast. You can't! Aren't tongue twisters amazing? Okay I'm rambling again. I'll shut up so you can read the chapter. And as I said before, REVIEW!**

At the police station, Paige was getting bombarded with questions by the police. Phoebe was taking care of Jessica. The interesting thing was, however, that the more questions Paige was asked and the more frustrated and annoyed Paige got, the more nervous Jessica became. It was almost as if she was sensing Paige's feelings or emotions.

In the room that she was in, Jessica was having a lot of trouble laying still. Every time Paige would get irritated, she would squirm around and make a face like she was in pain. Eventually, Phoebe began to get really worried.

"Jessica, sweetie, its okay. Nobody's going to hurt you. You're safe here. I promise." Phoebe soothed

"Why is Paige so angry?" Jessica asked, finally sitting up.

"How do you know Paige is angry?" Phoebe asked, surprised

"Because I can hear the tone in her voice, duh! Can't you?" Jessica responded

"No. Sweetie, you know Paige is all the way across the building, right?" Phoebe asked

"She is? She sounds like she's right next door." Jessica replied, surprised.

"Damn, girl. You must have really good hearing." Phoebe commented

"I always have had good hearing. That's how I knew when my foster fathers were coming into my room to beat me." Jessica replied

"Oh, Jess. I'm so sorry." Phoebe said sympathetically

"It's okay. I learned how to defend myself really quickly." Jessica said

"No. It's not okay. It's not okay that you had to go through that. No child should ever have to live in fear. Kids should be able to trust adults, especially adults who are taking care of them." Phoebe said firmly.

"Yeah, well, unfortunately that doesn't always happen. So, Phoebe, what do you do? You're obviously not a social worker." Jessica asked to change the subject.

"How do you know I'm not a social worker?" Phoebe asked back

"Because I've had enough social workers to know how they're like. You just don't have the "social worker aurora" around you." Jessica explained

"Hmm. Interesting. Well, I'm an advice columnist. I work at the Bay Mirror." Phoebe replied

"Oh. I sort of pinned you as a writer of some sort." Jessica said somewhat smugly. "Hey, Paige is coming back."

Five minutes later, Paige opened the door. "Thank God that's over with. Man, I hate investigators! Go investigate my ass walking out the door! Jesus!" Paige ranted

"Sweetie, I'm sure they did plenty investigating of your ass, especially if they were guys." Phoebe commented

Jessica smirked. "So it went well, as I heard?" she asked

"No. It was completely annoying. I shouldn't have had to go in for questioning the moment we stepped in the building! Why didn't you go, Phoebe? And what did you mean, as I heard?" Paige said

"Well, I didn't go because you are the social worker, so you would be the typical one to ask." Phoebe replied, interrupting as Jessica opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. But you still could've come with me!" Paige said, frustrated, interrupting Jessica once again as she opened her mouth yet again to speak

"Well, someone needed to stay here with Jessica." Phoebe replied

Paige opened her mouth to reply

"May I speak now?" Jessica asked impatiently.

"Sure, sweetie go ahead." Paige said, closing her mouth again

"Well, I was able to hear you because I can hear very well. I was able to hear your entire conversation." Jessica explained proudly

"Superpower hearing." Phoebe muttered "Jeeze."

"Is there anything else you can do? Like fly?" Paige asked, coming of skeptical, but really actually curious, as the Halliwells were witches.

"You'll think I'm making it up." Jessica said wirily

"No, we won't. Because we can do stuff too." Phoebe replied

"Fine." Jessica sighed. "I can move things with my eyes, blow stuff up with my hands, burn things with my eyes, make things freeze, I can sort of fly, and I can triple myself." She finished, looking at the two sisters.

Jessica and Paige looked at each other. "Oh…my…God." They said somewhat quietly.

"Ugh, I told you you wouldn't believe me." Jessica said angrily.

"Oh, we definitely believe you. Watch." Paige replied

"Where?" Jessica asked

"Look at that lamp." She said, pointing to a lamp in the corner of the room.

"Lamp!" she called, and the lamp came to her in blue orbs.

Jessica's jaw dropped open. "Whoa!" she said in shock

"Watch me!" Phoebe said, and she soared up into the air, levitating.

"Hey! I can do that too!" Jessica exclaimed excitedly

"I thought you said you could fly. That's levitating." Paige commented

"Well, I said I could sort of fly. I didn't know it was called levitating." Jessica replied

Phoebe floated back down to the ground. "So, what do you think?" she asked

"Cool!" Jessica said

"You know, if you came to live with us, you could learn a lot more about your powers and stuff. We also have two older sisters, Prue and Piper, who we fight demons with." Paige said

"Demon?" Jessica asked confusedly

"Yup. We are known as the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches in the world.

**A/N: Yay! Finally got another chapter done. I'm really sorry I haven't updated much at all this week, but it's been really hectic with work. I tried to make this a longer chapter to make up for it, and I'll try to update again after this chapter. Oh, and sorry if the ending seemed awkward. It was either end there and make it a semi-long chapter and be able to start the next chapter, or keep going and make it a humongous (Jeeze that's kind of a weird word to spell) chapter. I thought you would appreciate two chapters rather than one really large one. It just makes me feel a bit more accomplished, you know? Like I actually did a lot of work on this story today. Not that I don't work on this story. It's just sometimes I get more done some days and less done other days. It all depends on what I feel like doing and what my schedule looks like. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, before I start rambling again, as always, please REVIEW!!!! **


	14. There Are Wheels in My Head?

Chapter 13:

**A/N: Okay, so I really love writing this story! I never thought it would actually turn out as it did. It was kind of an idea that I just threw out there, and apparently I got a lot of response to it. (A lot more response than all my other six stories, I might add. Especially one that I thought was a really cool idea. Oh well. I write to write.) But yeah, I just thought I'd let you know how much I really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten, because sometimes I feel that I don't thank you guys enough. No, don't worry; I'm not finishing this story any time soon. I will probably go up to twenty chapters on this story, unless I feel like I should do otherwise. Idk. I'm not in a rush to finish. I hate it when people do that. Just put in a lame ending just to say they finished the story. I mean, if you're going to write it, then go all the way through. Don't just say, "I'm bored with it, so screw it". What does that tell your readers? That you don't care? I mean, even though I haven't really updated any of my other stories in a few months doesn't mean I'm done with them. I'm just taking a bit of a break so I can focus on one story at a time. I realize now that I started too many stories at once, and my muse needs a break. As do I. But I will go back to them when something brilliant comes to me. Or when I feel that I should write more. I like to take my time. And I hate it when people just kill off all the characters in the end! It's so annoying, especially in operas. Not that I watch operas. But ones that I have seen never really seem to have a happy ending. Sorry if I've offended someone somehow, but it's how I feel. Like in Romeo and Juliet. (Yes, I do realize that it's not an opera. I'm just giving an example.) Hello! Could have had a much better ending! I mean, come on. They killed themselves because they thought that the other one was dead? (Sorry if I just ruined the ending for someone.) I mean really! I realize it might have been a neat idea back when it was written, but now it's just a classic ending. Sorry, I'm ranting again. ADD will be the end of me. JK. But anyway, here's another of many chapters. Please read, and as always REVIEW!! **

"The Charmed Ones?" Jessica asked

"You're confused, aren't you?" Phoebe asked

"What was your first clue?" Jessica replied sarcastically

"Okay, why don't we start from the beginning?" Paige said

"It's a very good place to start." Phoebe added, jokingly.

"Jeeze, we're not the Van Trapp Family. But the beginning sounds good." Jessica said

"Okay. So, we've been witches for how long, Paige? Five years?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah…we started being witches when Prue was 20, and now she's 25." Paige replied

"How old are you guys?" Jess cut in

"I'm 21, Phoebe's 23, and Piper, our other sister, is 24." Paige replied

"Let's get back on track, shall we?" Phoebe asked

"Sorry." Jess said.

"Okay. So I was 17 when I found the Book of Shadows in the attic at our house. The Book of Shadows is a book that has all of our spells, potions, descriptions of demons, and your basic important information in it. When I read the incantation in the first page of the Book, it released our powers and we became good witches. We became the Charmed Ones, as I said before. And ever since then, we've been fighting off demons. Demons and warlocks, that is. They are basically the bad guys, who have really bad powers, like making fireballs in their hand and killing people (who we call Innocents) and things like that." Phoebe explained

"Your basic bad guy." Jessica put in.

"More or less, sure. So anyway, we've been fighting these bad guys for five years, and with our whitelighter, Leo. A whitelighter is assigned to every witch, and guides them through their journey as good witches. Whitelighters can heal, orb, sense, and meditate. Am I forgetting anything else, Paige?" Phoebe asked

"Nope." Paige replied

"What's orbing and sensing?" Jessica asked

"Orbing is like this." Paige said, and orbed across the room. "We can orb anywhere we want, and we have to orb to our charges when they call us if they are in danger. We can also sense when our charge is in danger, and we can heal them if they get hurt." Paige continued explaining

"Wow. That's a lot to take in. Kind of makes my head hurt. Think we can stop now?" Jessica asked pleadingly

"Kind of a lot for you? I'm not surprised. It usually is." Phoebe said "You probably have a lot of questions though, don't you?" she asked

"Yeah, but I'll save them for another time, if I'm coming home with you tonight?" Jess questioned

"I think you are. I can't find anyone else, so you might be best with us, at least for a while." Paige said

"Yay! This means I get to learn more about witchcraft and stuff, right?" Jessica exclaimed

"Yup. And you can meet our sisters." Paige replied, looking at Phoebe.

"Yeah. I'm sure our sisters would love to meet you." Phoebe added

"Cool. Maybe my headache will go away." Jess commented

"Why? After all your questions are answered, you mean?" Paige asked

"Yeah. My head is seriously spinning right now. I mean, the wheels inside my head." Jess said

"Since when do you have wheels inside your head?" Phoebe asked, not getting the expression

"It's an expression, duh! It means that I'm thinking really hard. At least, I think that's what it means." Jessica explained confusedly, then looking at Paige

Paige sighed. "More or less, yeah. Anyway, did the doctor look at you yet?" she asked

"Yeah. She said she'd come back and see what I should do." Jess said

The door opened.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil will arrive." Paige commented

"Why are we speaking of the devil?" the doctor, whose name was Dr. Aniston asked, coming in the room

"Because we were just wondering where you were." Paige explained

"Oh, right. Sorry I'm running a little late. I was talking to some of the cops. We were discussing what to do with Jess." She apologized

"That's okay. We actually thought it might be best if she stayed with us for a while." Paige replied

"Hmm. You know, that might actually work. You're her social worker, right?" Dr. Aniston asked

"Yup." Paige said

"So I think that would be fine. Let me just get Officer Kent in here, the man whom I was discussing this situation with. Officer?" She called out the door "Can you come in here for a moment, please?"

"Sure. What can I do for you, ladies?" the officer asked

"Well, Paige said that it would be okay for Jessica to stay with her for a while. Paige is Jessica's social worker." Dr. Aniston explained

"Oh. Well, I guess that's okay with me. Just so long as you don't leave the state during the time that you have Jessica as we're trying to figure the legal stuff out. We'll actually probably need to talk to you at some point for the legal stuff. You've been questioned, right?" He said

"Yes." Paige replied, somewhat put-off looking.

"Good. Then I guess you're free to go." He said

"Really?" Paige asked, and Jess's face brightened up.

"Yup. You just have to sign some paperwork and you can get out of here." He said

"That's probably the best news I've had all day." Paige replied, smiling.

**A/N: Okay, that's it for today! I hope you liked it. Now I have to run, so I probably won't update anymore today, depending what time I get back tonight. Anyway, please REVIEW!!!**


	15. Prue and Jessica

Chapter 14:

**A/N: Okay, first and foremost, I would like to thank missypaige06 for being my 30****th**** review!!!! YAY!!! Thank you!!! It's surprising how big numbers can be so motivating. And of course, I would like to thank lizardmomma and TvCrazed for reviewing as well. It really means a lot to me. And as for this chapter, well, it's the one we've all been waiting for…when Jessica meets Prue! I know, it's about time! But anyway, I've decided to quit stalling and write the damn chapter already. JK. I love this story. It's just so much fun to write. I love it when that happens, you know? When you have an idea that you just sort of throw out there, and it turns out to actually be really good! Okay, okay, I'll shut up now so you can read the chapter. Don't forget to keep REVIEWING! My goal is to make it to 50 reviews. Not just on this chapter, obviously, but in the next two or three chapters. That would be nice. Okay, please enjoy!**

Before going home, Paige thought it would be wise to call Prue to warn her that Jess was coming home with them. She dialed the number.

"Hello?" Came the voice on the other end

"Prue?" Paige asked

"Hey Paige. What's up?" Prue replied

"Um, I just thought I'd warn you that Jessica is coming home with us." Paige said

"Oh. Couldn't find anyone for her?" Prue asked

"Nope. I mean, if that's okay with you." Paige asked somewhat uncertainly

"Oh, no, of course it's okay. I was just wondering." Prue said

"Okay, good. So we'll be home soon, like, we're leaving now." Paige replied

"Okay sounds good. What room should Jessica stay in?" Prue asked suddenly

"Um, I don't know… I guess she should share a room with me if she wants. But why can't we use the guest room?" Paige replied

"Oh, right, that's true. Okay, well, do you need anything else?" Prue asked

"Nope, that's about it. I just wanted to make sure it was okay that she came home with us." Paige said

"Sure, no problem. I'll see you when you come home." Prue replied

"Yup. Bye." Paige said

"Bye." Prue replied, hanging up.

Paige pressed the END button on her cell phone and sighed.

"So is it all set with Prue?" Phoebe asked, as they walked out to the car.

"Yup. She sounded sort of weird though for some reason. Almost tired." Paige commented

"Maybe she had a rough day or something. Who knows? She is Prue, after all. She tends to work too hard." Phoebe said

"True, true. Come on, Jess. The car's over here." Paige called to Jess who was lagging behind

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Phoebe asked, concerned

"Nothing, really. It's just; this day has been so weird. I mean, my foster parents were murdered, I find out about well, magic, and then I'm coming home with you guys who are witches. It's just really hard to believe it all actually happened." Jess explained

"I know, sweetie. It is hard to deal with. It'll get easier though, I promise." Paige replied

"How do you know?" Jess asked skeptically

"Because I've seen it happen in so many other cases. Maybe not your exact story, but very similar ones. I mean, even my sisters and I had it hard. Maybe our past wasn't as traumatic as your story, but it was still not a happy one. Our mother died shortly after I was born, and our father had abandoned us. Our grandmother raised us, but died when we were in high school. Prue, our oldest sister, has had to take care of us since. And we have turned out pretty well. So even if things look really bad and that they won't ever get better, you just have to believe that they will get better. It's really up to you to make it happen. It's your attitude that will determine what life will be like for you." Paige replied

"Oh. That's tough. I'm really sorry." Jessica apologized

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago, and if anything, it's made us closer as sisters. The witch thing also helps." Paige said with a smile

"And if there's one thing _I've_ learned, is that it always helps to talk. Because maybe someone else feels the same way." Phoebe put in

"Yeah, I guess." Jess said

"It really does. Especially with my sisters and I, we really have to talk things out. Because we have to have our heads clear when we are fighting demons. We can't be thinking about our boyfriends, or the last fight we had wit hone another, or stuff like that. We have to be completely focused." Phoebe continued

"I see. Although unlike you, I don't have four other sisters to talk to. I have never really had anyone to talk to my entire life. In fact, one of my foster families though I was mute because I really never talked at all. They thought something was wrong with me." Jessica explained, somewhat ashamed.

"You really had no one your entire life." Paige said

"Nope. You guys are the first people whom I've ever really warmed up to. Even families whom I had lived with for a few years only heard me speak once or twice." Jessica replied

"Wow. That's amazing. It's hard for kids not to speak. Although, I guess, I have really had a lot of kids who are hard to get to open up. I guess it depends on what they've been through. The more the abuse, the more quiet they are. Which does make sense." Paige said

"Yeah. I just never really had the courage to speak out. Now, it feels like a huge relief to get to talk freely. I was never sure how my foster parents would react if I tried to voice my opinions and that sort of thing. I was very shy." Jess replied

They pulled up into the driveway of the Manor.

"Well, here we are." Paige said as they pulled into the driveway.

"Wow. That place is huge. Though I feel like I know it somehow."

"Who knows? Maybe you do." Phoebe said mysteriously

Jessica just looked at her.

They walked up the doorstep and Paige opened the door. All three of them took a deep breath before they stepped inside.

Prue was standing in the hallway, and Jessica felt almost as if she was standing in front of a mirror.

"Oh…my…God." Prue whispered."Jessica."

**A/N: I know, I know, you want more. I'm really, really sorry I had to end it like that, but I wanted to end it on sort of a cliffhanger. Though I did keep my promise… Prue and Jessica met. I just kind of twisted it a little. If I get more reviews, though, who knows? Maybe I'll update. Just make sure you review sometime today, because I'll be gone tomorrow and for the rest of the week, without a computer. So if you want me to update one more time before I leave, make sure you leave plenty of reviews! I'll probably review sometime tonight, at least, that's the goal. So please, REVIEW!! **


	16. Those Sweet, Sweet Words

Chapter 15:

**A/N: HEY I'M BACK!!!!!!!!! YIPEE!!!!!!!! I had an amazing week, although it was really sad. I was at a church camp (yes, Presbyterian Church camp whatup!) in North Carolina. It was sad because my youth minister is leaving us after 13 years because she had "another calling" and next year is my senior year, so she won't be there with us. So yeah, Friday night, we were all crying our eyes out. It was awful, because I'd known her basically my entire life. So yeah, I'm really going to miss her. But on a happier note, I'm back in action so I get to write a lot more. I know some of you were confused about the age, so I'm trying to make it a little better, but yeah. I also would like to thank you all for reviewing. It was amazing to come home from church camp and see all those reviews! I've almost reached my goal, yippee! Okay, so, I'm going to shut up now so you can read the story. As always, don't forget to REVIEW!!!**

Prue looked at her daughter for the longest time. She knew that her daughter was meant to be there, and that things happened for a reason. She believed in fate and destiny at that very moment for the first time in a long time. She knew things were going to be okay.

Prue thought back to her pregnancy. She thought about how she had been sent to live in another plane, where time worked differently. This was the reason that her daughter was so much older, because while she had been gone only nine months on Earth, it was a few years in the other plane. **(A/N: I hope that cleared up the age confusion some)**.

Prue thought back to how she had watched her daughter grow. She had been able to spend more time with her, and play with her. She was grateful for that now; she hadn't understood when she came back and had to give Jessica away. She thought that the Elders had done that to make things harder on her, but now she realized that they were giving her time with her daughter.

Finally, Jessica was the one to break the silence. "Mom?" she asked, in a quiet, quavering voice.

Prue snapped out of her reverie, and walked toward Jessica, absorbing the details of her daughter's appearance as she walked. She saw that Jessica had her mother's hair and sharp, blue eyes, but she was a nice mixture of Cole when it came to her body structure. She also had the Halliwell face.

As Prue reached her daughter, she stopped walking. After standing still for a few seconds, she reached over and gave Jessica the biggest hug she'd ever given anyone. "I'll never leave you again. Never, never, never." She whispered into her daughter's ear.

Prue felt the tears falling from her daughter's face, getting her hands wet in their embrace. She felt the love that was in her daughter's heart and the connection of family. She felt her daughter sigh, and even without the power of telepathy, Prue knew what her daughter was thinking. "Peace at last. Thank God I'm finally home."

Jessica thought those words, and as she thought them, her mother said the two words that Jessica had wanted to hear most her entire life. "Welcome home."


	17. Liar Liar Pants on Fire

Chapter 16:

**A/N: Hey what's up people? I know, I know, it's been forever since I've updated on this story. I'm really really sorry but I've had a lot going on in my life, and we had to put my 12 yr old yellow Labrador retriever to sleep last Monday and it was really sad. Apparently he had liver cancer. But anyway, I'm going to try to update more, I promise! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. As always, REVIEW!!!**

Down in Hell, Cole Turner was having a very bad day. He was trying to think of ways of getting his daughter back on his side, but he knew it was probably too late. He could sense tension in the whole kingdom and felt the stress rising on his shoulders. He needed a vacation. That is, if sources of all evil even _could_ take a vacation.

"Yes they can." A voice said. It was Cayla. "May I be seen?" she asked

"Yes." He said, giving her permission "How did you know that I was thinking about a vacation

"Because I can sense it. Plus I've been around you long enough to know what you're thinking, feeling, etc. etc." she explained

"Ah. So any news?" He asked "Please be good" he added

"Sorry, but I don't really have anything good. Want to hear it anyway?" Cayla asked nervously, knowing very well how his moods could quickly change, especially after a piece of bad news.

"Oh, hell, why not?" Cole replied

"Alright then. They have been reunited." Cayla said softly

"Damnit! Why is, that whenever I want something, she always beats me to it? God, why can't I just get my daughter? Why?" He cursed and ranted

"Well, I do have an idea, if you would like to hear it." Cayla interrupted

"Oh, let me hear it." Cole said wearily.

"You could decide to show up and go to court to claim custody." Cayla explained

"But that's so….human. And ingenious. Hey, I kind of like that. But Prue would never go for it. She's never forgiven me for abandoning her." Cole replied, thinking over the idea

"True…but maybe you could come back a completely different person. I mean, I realize she knew you were half demon. But still…you could always change after all these years…" Cayla suggested

"But I shouldn't do a law suit. That would turn her away completely… I need to do something that not even Prue could resist forgiving…leave me, please. I need to think this over." Cole demanded while pondering

Cayla disappeared. She was glad he dismissed her. She needed to ponder too.

Cole was thinking. He thought long and hard. He'd never really wanted anything this badly. He was surprised that he actually seemed to care…even if it was for a different reason. He would have to keep thinking about this.

Back at the Manor, Jessica was having the time of her life. She decided that meeting Paige and her sisters (and her mom) was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She loved the fact that she could say what she wanted and show off her magical skills. She knew she shouldn't go overboard, but she just loved her newfound freedom.

"Hey sweetie, why don't you show us everything that you can do? Magic-wise, I mean?" Prue asked her

"Sure. What do you want me to start with?" Jess replied excitedly

"I don't know…why don't you just go through your list of powers?" Prue suggested

"Okay!" Jess said

Jess levitated high up in the air. Then, she winced at the chair that Leo was sitting on and it burst into flames.

"OUCH!" Leo yelled, and orbed off the chair. The sisters started cracking up. "Sorry Leo! I was aiming for the plant." Jess apologized, and quickly froze the flames. Then, blowing through her hands, an icy wind burst out of her puffed up cheeks and literally froze the already frozen fire.

"That's okay. Man that was hot though. I think I burned a whole in my pants." Leo complained

"Oh, quit being such a baby, Leo. Jess, would you?" Piper asked, smirking at her husband.

"Sure no problem." Jess said, and made a swishing motion with her hand that healed Leo's pants.

"Thanks. I think." Leo replied

"Your welcome. Glad to oblige." Jessica said

"Hey, you didn't say anything about that power!" Paige exclaimed, surprised

"Sorry. There's a long list there, so I'm sorry if I forgot anything.

"That's okay, keep going, this is really entertaining." Prue said, encouraging her daughter

"Thanks a lot, mom." Jessica replied, braving the magical word as it slipped through her mouth.

"Wow…you called me mom. I'm going to have fun trying to get used to that." Prue said with a smile.

Jessica just smiled back.

"Hey, not to ruin the moment here, but the couch is kind of melting, so before it completely ruins everything, Jess do you think you could…?" Piper asked, motioning to the couch

"Sure no problem." Jessica replied, and with a wave of her hand, the couch went back to normal. Then, Jessica stood still up in the air, closed her eyes tight, and tripled herself.

"Hey, that's a really cool power!" Phoebe exclaimed, kind of jealously

"Thanks!" All three Jessica's replied, simultaneously

"Yeah, but I don't think I need three daughters at the moment. One really powerful one is enough, at least for now." Prue commented "Please go back to just one?"

"Sure thing." The Jessica's said, and slid back into the normal Jessica.

"So is that it?" Paige asked

"Why Paige, you sound disappointed. Is my daughter not powerful enough for you?" Prue asked, in a jokingly offended manor

"No, no, that's not it at all. But I thought there was a lot…well, I don't know." Paige replied

"It's okay. I don't think I could handle any more powers at the moment. Oh wait, I almost forgot!" Jessica said, and with that, squinted her eyes at a vase which then fell and broke into a million pieces.

"That was Gram's favorite vase!" Piper shouted in surprise

"Hold on, Piper, she can fix it." Prue replied calmly

Then, Jessica squinted at the vase again, and it flew back together and onto the shelf it was sitting on.

Piper sighed in relief.

"What, you think I'd purposely break something like that? Jeeze. Plus I can fix the things I break." Jessica commented on Piper's sigh

"Sorry. I just get a little anxious about things like that." Piper apologized

"Don't we know it?" Phoebe muttered

"I heard that!" Piper replied

"You were meant to!" Phoebe argued back in a singsong voice.

"Now what?" Jessica asked

"Well… now it's time to start training you. But first, I think you can have a day to rest. You've been through a lot today, and you need a break." Prue commanded in a motherly voice.

"Yes mom." Jessica sighed

"What? You wanted to go on training? No break?" Prue asked surprised

"Well, there are bound to be demons out there who are ready to kill me and I need to be able to defend myself incase anything happens." Jessica pointed out

"Just like her mother's daughter. She's got the Halliwell stubbornness in her too." Paige muttered to Phoebe

"Well, at least take a break tonight. I mean, it's already ten at night." Prue reasoned

"Wow, is Prue actually giving in?" Phoebe muttered back to Paige

"Looks like." Paige said

"Hey, I can be reasonable." Prue replied to both of them

"Yeah, sure." Paige said with a grin

"Alright, fine. I guess I am sort of tired. But where am I going to sleep? And all my stuff is back at the house." Jessica questioned

"Oh, I forgot to mention. I went out and got your stuff a while ago. It's upstairs in Prue's room." Paige replied

"Oh, thanks Paige." Prue said

"No problem. I mean, I figured that's where she'd stay." Paige replied

"Yeah, I guess so. Is that okay with you, sweetie? Would you mind staying in my room?" Prue asked her daughter

"Yeah, that's great with me. Anything's better than where I was this morning." Jessica replied, yawning.

"Aw…someone's tired." Phoebe gushed

Jessica glared at her. "Oh my God. She gave me the Prue glare. She even has her glare? How is that possible?" Phoebe said, somewhat scared

"Um, gee Phoebe I don't know… maybe because she's my _daughter?_" Prue replied sarcastically

"Oh…right. Sorry." Phoebe apologized

"It's all good. Let's go, sweetie. I'll give you the grand tour." Prue said to her daughter, and they went off, Prue with her arm over Jessica's shoulders.

**A/N: Wow that was quite a long chapter! I hope you liked it. I kind of gave them some bonding time. I like how Jessica has so many powers! REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	18. Prue's Castle

Chapter 17:

**A/N: Wow it's been a while. But I have two new chapters up, so please review! I'm kind of busy at the moment with school and applying to college, but my goal is to finish this story soon. It's getting kinda long dontcha think? PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (and review!)**

Prue was touring Jessica around the house. They were coming up to Prue's room.

"And to your right is where I reign. My solitude, my castle…you get the picture. This place also has a great significance to you, my dear, sweet, daughter. This was where you were, well…conceived." Prue explained somewhat awkwardly

"Ew, mom, embarrassing much?" Jessica exclaimed, kind of disgusted

"Sorry, sweetie, but it's the truth." Prue replied, smirking a bit

"Thanks, mom, for giving me that mental image and scarring me. I thought I was safe here!" Jessica said

"You are safe here, Jessica. I promise I will never let anyone hurt you again. I'm sorry I gave you up. I wish I could turn back time and keep you. I hope you don't think too badly of me. It was a cowardly thing to do, but you were in danger. I'm really, really sorry." Prue apologized, more seriously

"Mom. Listen to me. You did the best you could. You can't blame yourself for what happened to me. It was the fault of other people. Not yours. You were doing what you thought you had to do. I could never be mad at you. I know that now everything's going to change. I won't have to live my life in fear anymore, and that's the best gift you could have ever given me." Jessica replied sternly "By the way, mom, I have a question…"

"Shoot. Anything you want to know, just ask." Prue said

"Well, I was wondering…who's my father?" Jessica asked timidly

"Oh, sweetie…your father…where to begin?" Prue replied, thinking

"Um, a name might be a good place to start." Jessica said

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Your father was…a very complicated man. His name was Cole Turner. And…it's really hard for me to say this. He skipped out when I told him I was pregnant. He never met you. We were both just graduated from high school at the time, and it was scary. I wish I could say your father was a great man who stayed with us until the end, but he didn't and he really wasn't. He had his qualities, and I was in love with him. But he walked out just like my father walked out on us when I was little.

"So now I'm on my own, but I'm dating a fabulous man named Andy Trudeau, whom I'm sure you will love. He's actually a cop, and he knows our secret so we help each other out a lot on cases. He's honestly been my best friend since kindergarten, maybe earlier. He's the greatest guy ever and I couldn't have gone through High School without him. A lot of people thought I cheated on Cole with Andy, but Andy still stuck with me even with all the rumors. I never cheated on your father though. And you are definitely his." Prue finished with a sigh


	19. Clue Halliwell Style

Chapter 18:

**A/N: So…updating…def haven't done that in a while. Been really really busy. Also, this is def not on top of my list anymore…I will prob sign off for good after I graduate. There are more important things in life than fanfiction… *cough cough* college *cough*. I have realized this. But before I end, I do have other things in store for whatever dear readers have stuck with me through this tedious story. So please, stick with me a little while longer. I also appreciate reviews.**

Prue was lying on her bed with Jessica in a hug, just thinking. They were thinking about all that had happened that day, and how it could end up to be just this…peace, serenity, quiet. Well, quiet except for the other sisters, who were having a game of Clue downstairs. It was kind of a sister thing. They all hated the game, but when they wanted to play board games, all they could think of was Clue. It was just one of those things. Even though they had sort of outgrown board games, who doesn't enjoy a game of Monopoly every once in a while.

Prue and Jessica could hear the arguments already getting under way.

"Leo's on my team!" Piper shouted

"Why do I always get stuck with Phoebe?" Paige whined

"Because she sucks and always cheats at board games." Piper replied with a smirk.

"I do not! Plus, you don't always get stuck with me. Prue is worse!" Phoebe shouted back

Upstairs, Prue grinned.

"Is that true mom?" Jessica asked, looking up at her mom.

"Yeah…kind of. But that's just so I can get out of playing Clue." Prue grinned again.

"Now that's the way to play a board game. Not that I'd know." Jess replied with a sigh

"Hey, you want to go and play? You've never experienced Clue unless you've played it the Halliwell way." Prue asked

"Well…" Jess replied, thinking about how comfortable she was here "Only if you come down with me." She smiled

"Yup, you're definitely a Halliwell." Prue grinned

"I know!" Jess said "Now it's only the fact of getting up."

"Here, I'll push you." Prue replied

"Actually, can I just do it?" Jess asked

"Um…okay? Just so long as you don't hurt yourself." Prue said, preparing herself for whatever it was her daughter was going to do.

"Yay! Okay, ready?" Jess questioned

"Yup." Prue sighed

Jessica and Prue floated up in the same position that they had been on the bed.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" Prue exclaimed in surprise

"Hold on." Jess replied, eyes squinted in concentration. Then she released, but instead of floating softly down in standing position, they kind of just fell out of the sky in a loud bang.

The sisters, hearing the loud noise, came running up the stairs to find their niece and oldest sister on the floor, groaning.

"Ouch. Sorry mom, I guess I still have to work on the landing." Jessica groaned, rubbing her head.

"S'okay. My body has handled much worse." Prue replied

"Isn't that the truth?" Phoebe smirked.

"Hey, you get out of here!" Prue said, standing up

"Ooo I'm so scared." Phoebe taunted

"That's it, you are so on!" Prue said, getting up, mock angry

"Yay! Full-out Clue! Sweet!" Paige said excitedly

"Why is this family so obsessed with Clue?" Piper muttered to herself

"Because it's better than Wigi boards?" Jessica asked, hearing her aunt complain

"Grrr…" Piper replied jokingly

"Alright, alright cut the dilly-dallying let's go!" Pheobe said

"Look who's talking, Ms. Queen of Stalling" Prue smirked back

"Oh shush. Leave it for Clue." Piper said, always the peacemaker. But this time she wasn't trying to make peace, she just wanted to play Clue.

"I thought you didn't want to play Clue." Jessica taunted her aunt

"Hey. I love Clue just as much as the next Halliwell. But I'm warning you know… it gets crazy." Piper replied

"I know, I know. Well, let's go down and play already. Leo's getting impatient." Jessica sensed

"You can tell from all the way up here?" Prue asked her daughter, somewhat surprised

"Yeah…I'm super sensitive to other people's feelings. I guess it's just my empathic power. Comes in handy especially in abusive foster homes." Jess said somewhat seriously

"I'll bet." Prue replied in the same tone "Do you still want to play? Or do you just want to talk?" she asked, sensing a change in her daughter's mood.

"Nope. I'm not letting you back out of this one. You're stuck!" Jess said, lightening up a bit.

"Okay fine." Prue sighed

"I'm sure it's not that bad!" Jess commented

"You'll see, you'll see." Was her mother's only reply.


	20. Guess Whose Back? Back Again?

Chapter 19:

**A/N: Wow! I'm back after a VERY looonnnnggg Hiatus…it just seems like this story will never end!!!! Argh! But my goal is to eventually finish it. Key word =**

**eventually. Course, this chapter will hopefully be interesting. Anyway, please enjoy…the chapter. Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW!!!**

*Back in Cole's lair*…

Cole was still pondering, nursing his evil ideas, when a demon came in the throne room.

"May I enter, my liege?" the demon asked

"Yes, you may." Cole permitted. The demon entered, kneeling in front of Cole.

"My lord…she has been discovered." The demon said

"Who?" Cole asked sharply

"Your…your daughter." The demon explained, shifting uncomfortably

"Well of course I already know that, you fool! I've sensed her the moment she connected with the Charmed Ones. I knew that when she first laid eyes on her mother!" Cole spat

"Yes, well, my liege, the bad news is that she is turning more to the side of good by the second. If we do not act soon…she could be gone from our site forever." The demon said

"How do you know this?" Cole asked suspiciously

"I have been spying on them from a distance, my lord." The demon explained

"WHAT! Without my permission? Why, I ought to kill you right now if…" Cole started to yell, enraged with anger

"My lord, wait, please. I was watching at a distance to find out a good time for you to strike. Without my knowledge of time, you would have no chance in getting your daughter back. I would sacrifice myself to do just that for you. If it means dying with honor, I would gladly do it." The demon said

Cole paused for a moment. "I am very, very angry right now. Please leave my sight at once. However, you have given me an idea, so I have decided to let you live. Leave me know so I can resume my thoughts. Go now!" Cole demanded.

"Yes, my liege." The demon responded, and left immediately, bowing as he exited.

Cole thought for a minute and then said "Cayla?" A second later, Cayla appeared. "Yes, my lord? She asked

"Cayla, I have a plan to get my daughter back. It's not really like your plan at all,

but I think it could possibly work. What do you think about this? I send a demon to attack her, flash up, and take her during the distraction. Maybe even more than one demon. That way, the sisters will be too busy to realize that their most prized possession is missing." Cole explained "What do you see?" he demanded suddenly

"I see…success in your future. I'm not sure what _kind_ of success, but it is good. I think you should try it. But make sure you do succeed, because if you fail…the sisters will come after you and take you down. Only after knowing her for a little while, they have already become very attached to Jessica. If something went wrong…" she said, shuddering "…it could be the end."

Cole thought about this for a minute. "Eh. I'll risk it." He said cheerfully. "You said success. So I will succeed. I MUST succeed. For my sake. For my daughter's sake. For my kingdom's sake. This is all for her own good, you know. Or maybe evil. Which ever. But it's all for her. "

"Yes, my lord." Cayla said

"Oh, you may go." Cole dismissed

"Thank you, my lord. Call me when you are prepared. I have some…preparations to make myself. I'm going to make a bad-luck potion for whomever the demon will be that you choose as bait. This way, _you_ will have as much good luck as possible. Good luck, my lord." She said, leaving

Cole sat there, again pondering by himself. He thought about his daughter. He waved one hand, and an image appeared of his daughter playing Clue with her mother and aunts. He smiled in spite of himself… it was so good to see her and Prue happy! They were the most important things… "wait, what was this?" he blinked and shook his head a couple times to clear the thoughts that were ringing through his ears. He thought, "My human emotions are supposed to be gone!" He couldn't be thinking this now, not with his plan ready to be carried out! He needed to be completely focused on his main goal…his daughter and her powers.

**A/N: So there's another chapter for you! Yay! Hope you enjoyed it, please remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Something Bad

Chapter 20:

**A/N: I've decided that I will write only 5 more chapters of this story, then it will be over. The end might wind up being a bit lame, depending on what I can come up with, but I'm just trying to wrap it up. So be forewarned… The end is coming. But I'll try not to make it too lame, especially if I get a lot of reviews…so REVIEW, people, REVIEW!!!!**

Jessica and the rest of the Charmed Ones were playing an epic game of Clue in the dining room. Jessica was just saying "It was Colonel Mustard who did the dirty deed with the candlestick…" when the attack began. At first there was but one.

Piper screamed, "Lemme at him!" And blew him up with one quick swift of her hands. She grinned triumphantly. "That's what you get for interrupting a perfectly good game of Clue!" She exclaimed

Then another came. This time, he was able to form a fireball and shot it at Jessica. Paige yelled "NO!" and bounced the fireball back at its owner with her telekinesis orbing power. Its owner soon became a pile of ash.

"Prue! Take Jess and go somewhere safe! It's her they want!" Piper said, before the next few demons showed up

"Okay, but if another demon shows up before we go…" Prue started to say, but then got cut off by another demon. This time, it wasn't only one demon that showed up, however. There was a whole hoard of them.

"LEO! Take Jess and go!" Prue ordered

Leo's eyes widened at the site of the demons. He nodded, but when he went to grab Jess, Jess was gone.

"MY BABY!!!" Prue screamed, horrified. "YOU BRING MY BABY BACK RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL ALL FEEL MY WRATH!!! YOU AND YOUR DIRTY STINKING UNDERWORLD!!!!!!"

Silence filled the room. After that, pandemonium struck. Prue, overcome with shock, did the opposite of what most people would do in a situation like that (collapse). She went crazy. When the demons started to attack, pelting the sisters with fireballs. Prue, on warpath, reflected them all with her power of telekinesis, killing the lot of them. When it was over, the room was silent again.

"What…the hell… just happened?" Paige asked out loud.

"There'll be hell to pay, that's what happened. And I know exactly who is going to pay it." Prue snapped, and sprinted upstairs to the Book of Shadows. The sisters stood there and looked at each other, shocked. They had never seen their sister so mad, not even after all the worst fights they'd had when they were younger.

"Let's go." Piper said, breaking the silence. The three of them went upstairs to where there sister was.

Upstairs in the attic, Prue was frantically flipping through the BOS. She didn't know what exactly she was looking for, but she knew she had to do something. She'd go crazy not doing anything, so this was for not only her benefit but for her sisters. The one thought that she had was that she'd better get her baby back. Soon, and unharmed. If anyone so much as touched a hair on Jess's head…well, let's just say bad things would happen.

*In the Underworld…*

While her aunts and mother had been fighting the demons, Jess had felt some invisible hands wrap around her waist and shimmer out of the room. She had tried to call out, but they had drugged her and soon, she fell unconscious.

JESS'S POV:

"Jessica…can you hear me?" A man's voice called in my mind. I thought, "No, don't wake up. It's better here, in the dark. Peaceful. No more fighting."

"Jessica, wake up damn it!!!" The voice said sharply. It was a powerful voice, one that would be foolish to ignore. I groaned, to show that yes indeed I was conscious. Then I felt a hand strike my face and soon after a stinging sensation tingled my cheek. I blinked open my eyes just in time to see a man throw a fireball at my attacker, my attacker screaming and disappearing into ash on the ground.

"I'm sorry about that. They just…aren't controlled around humans. They have a very bad temper." The man apologized. However, something in the man's voice told me not to trust him. Well, that and the fireball. He was obviously a demon, and I could tell by the way he acted he was very powerful. I was glad that mom had taught me at least _something_ about demons. Like how to spot one.

This man/demon came besides me and stroked my stinging cheek. I flinched, not just because of the pain, but because the man's touch was pure evil. His face grew concerned, and his eyes told me he was very dangerous and it would be foolish to anger him. I tried to relax a little but it was hard, considering I was tied up. Wait… I was tied up? When did that happen? I wondered

The man noticed me beginning to take in my surroundings.

"Welcome to the Underworld. I am the Source of All Evil, also known as Cole Turner in the human world." He introduced. My eyes widened when I heard that name. Cole Turner…my…father?

He then saw the look of recognition in my face.

"Ah, yes. Your mother must have told you about me already. Well, trust me, I'm not nearly as bad as she says I am. I've improved a lot." He said

That's when I thought "Well, if this is improved, wonder what you were like then?" But I kept my face blank and my emotions in check, so that he wouldn't get mad.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to see any sign of a reaction. Then he blinked the look away and smiled. "But not to worry. You're safe here. No harm will come to you if you do as you are told." He said "Well, if I can trust you not to scream, would you like me to remove the duct tape from you're mouth? He asked, referring to the duct tape that kept my mouth shut.

I nodded slowly.

"Good. But any sign of trouble…" he threatened. I nodded again, showing I understood.

"Good." He repeated.

He slowly took off the tape, which I was grateful for. I already knew how much duct tape hurt when ripped off your mouth- it came from years of bad foster homes.

"Good. Very good. I can see that we are off to a good start." He said, satisfied.

**A/N: Well, there's another chapter. Only four left unless something happens and I change my mind…hint hint, REVEIWS! **


	22. Piper's Plan: The Rescue Committee

Chapter 21:

**A/N: Well, you might be happy to know that I'm thinking about ending this story at chapter 30 instead of 25. At the rate it's going, I don't think I can end it well in three chapters. My muse has finally come back to life and is now recuperating. Thank God. So yeah, hopefully I'll end it in 9 chapters… which is my goal. I also would like to thank my reviewers for reviewing…it's nice to know that people are still interested in this story even after my long break on it. So please, enjoy the next chapter. And as always, REVIEW!**

P.S. This next chapter is back at the Manor.

Back in the Manor, Prue was frantic. She was trying everything she could not to fall apart, but she was beginning to see no end to the black tunnel ahead of her.

Upstairs in the Attic, Paige was furiously flipping through the book and muttering to herself. She'd taken over the job when Prue went downstairs to think of a plan. That's when she spotted the "To Call a Lost Witch" spell. An idea formed in her mind.

"PIPER PRUE PHOEBE! COME HERE I HAVE AN IDEA!" She called.

In response to her calling, she heard feet trampling up the stairs.

"What's your plan?" Prue said, rushing to her sister's side at the book.

"To Call a Lost Witch." Paige replied

Prue stared at her.

"What?" Paige asked, when her sister did not reply.

Prue hesitated. "Well, it could work…but we need to defeat Cole once and for all. He's not going to give up."

Paige thought for a second. "Well then. Let's go."

"Go? Go where?" Phoebe asked, coming up stairs.

"Let's go to the Underworld. No tricks, no games. Just go, fight, win, and bring home Jess." Paige explained plainly.

"Sweetie…I know you want her back. I want her more than anything. But we need to prepare something like an attack like that. Normally I'm all for the "just grab and go" routine, but when it comes to my daughter, I want a solid, foolproof plan. I mean, who knows what they're doing to her down there?" Prue replied

Paige sighed. " I know. I just feel so helpless up here doing nothing, knowing that Jess is down there…" her voice cracked, and trailed off. Prue put her arm around her baby sister.

"I know, sweetie. I feel the same way too. Listen, why don't we try the "To Call a Lost Witch" spell? It could help." Prue said

"Wait a sec." Piper interrupted. "I have an idea. What if we three of us astral project to the underworld, and the one not astral projecting could read the spell? That way, we still have hold on the Manor in case of an attack, and we can fight him at the same time. Leo can orb down and grab Jess."

Prue thought for a minute. "You know what? I think you're on to something, Piper. I think that just might work."

"Yeah. Good thing you taught us how to astral project, Prue." Phoebe smiled.

Prue smiled back. "Let's just hope it works and gets my daughter back."

"LEO!" Piper yelled. Leo appeared a few seconds later.

"What's up?" He asked

"We have an idea." Prue said, and gave him the rundown of Piper's idea.

"I think that's a great plan. Only one flaw that I can spot… don't you think Cole might get suspicious if one of you is missing? He would definitely think that something's up." Leo said

"Oh…right. Well, how about this? I use that tripling spell on myself, have one of me stay up here, the other me fight Cole, and I rescue my daughter?" Prue suggested

"I guess that could work. We would just have to make really sure that no one catches the other you. Or figures out that there are two of you." Leo said

"Yeah. I can do that." Prue replied confidently.

"All right. Let's do it!" Phoebe said.

The sisters got to work. Prue found the tripling spell and repeated it.

"And then there were three." Phoebe commented cheerfully. She gave each Prue a sweater so they could tell each other apart. Or at least, who was the real Prue. Then they made a powerful potion that would kill off Cole forever.

After everything was prepared, they all met back up in the attic.

"Well, this is it." Piper said

They looked at each other. The one Prue that would be staying and Leo wished them luck. Leo would be staying up in the attic with Prue in case anything went wrong. He would be able to orb back and fourth if need be.

"Well, here goes nothing!" Phoebe said. The sisters then closed their eyes, and astral projected down to the Underworld.

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! I have another one coming up soon- please REVIEW!**


	23. I Get Rescued?

Chapter 22:

**-P.S The next chapter is in Jess's POV unless I say otherwise. It is still in the Underworld.**

It felt like hours that I was alone before the man who called himself my father came to see me again. I could barely keep my eyes open, but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep them close for fear…of my life. I'd heard horror stories from other foster children I'd talked to…the very few I'd talked to. I'd been through horror stories myself, many a time. Too many a time.

They were like me…abused, alone, and unwanted in this world. The only glimmer of hope I saw of getting out of this mess was that my mom and my sisters would be able to do something about it. I thanked my lucky stars (now that I actually have lucky stars) that they were the Charmed Ones. If I knew my mother like I thought I did, I knew she would be furious at my father for taking me. It would only be a matter of time until I heard a big boom and my mother's wrath.

Sitting in the dark, I felt calm. It was very strange, being back in this situation. There had been many times when I had been locked in a dark closet and forgotten about for a week even. This just reminded me of the dark closets. Unlike the usual foster child who went through that sort of trauma, I didn't really mind. Sometimes being in the dark closet was safer than being out in the house.

All of a sudden, I heard a sharp scream that made all the hairs on the back of my neck stand up straight. Then I heard voices.

"COLE TURNER! SOURCE OF ALL EVIL!! YOU BRING MY DAUGHTER BACK NOW OR THERE'LL BE HELL TO PAY!!" I heard my mother scream. I smiled in spite of my fear.

"Your daughter? Last time I checked she was my daughter too. I have as much custody over her then you do." I heard Cole retort calmly.

"Don't you dare call her your daughter. You don't care about her! All you want is her powers!" I heard my mother reply in a low but powerfully dangerous voice.

"And you care about her?" Cole said

That's when my mother snapped. I knew she was at the end of her rope. I heard a lot of noise then…they were obviously fighting. And by the sound of my mom and aunt's voices, they were kicking butt.

"Hey sweetie." I heard a voice say. I looked up to see my mother. I almost started crying with joy. Then I got very confused, because I'd just heard her voice and heard her and my aunts fighting.

"Sh…don't say anything. I'm going to get you out of here, I promise." She said, looking into my eyes determinedly. "I'll explain everything when we get home.

All of a sudden, a demon shimmered in. Seeing my mom, he glared. My mom then did something funny. She grabbed me and we astral projected out of the Underworld just in time as the demon threw a fireball. It disappeared right where my mom was. Then, quick as a flash, we reappeared in the attic. Where yet another one of my mom was waiting there.

"Wait…what…how?" were my last few words before I passed out unconscious.

I woke up to hear a name calling me. "Jessie…sweetie…time to get up!" I heard my mom calling. I blinked my eyes open. Then I got confused.

"Wait, mom…what happened to the demons?" I asked. "Did you kill dad?"

My mom looked very confused. "What demons, Jessie? Are you feeling alright? There's no such thing as demons."

**A/N: Dun…dun…dun….Cliffhanger! Please REVIEW!!!!**


	24. I'm Training for the Olympics?

Chapter 23:

**A/N: Okay, so I know that cliffhanger was a little mean…but I just wanted to do it to see how people would react…plus who knows it might even mean more chapters! Now that my muse is back I feel a lot more inclined to write. Thank God! So I might play with your minds a little…twist some things around…just to make it interesting….hehe im part evil did I tell you? JK Now I'm rambling so I'll shut up so you can get on with the story. Oh, I really appreciate the reviews, so as always please keep REVIEWING!!!!**

My mom was still staring at me. I got up slowly, looking around. I was in a room…not my mom's room like was planned...I blinked a few times and decided that for now I'd just play it as a dream.

"Oh, nothing…I think it was just a dream…" I said falsely.

My mom came down and sat at my bed. "Why would I kill your father?" she asked quietly

"I'm sorry…like I said, it was just a dream." I repeated

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?" My mom asked. That's when and idea came to me. I'm able to control temperatures and stuff, so sometimes I can make myself seem to have a fever if I want to…I don't really know. So I decided to try it out. Pretty soon, I was sweaty.

"Actually, mom, I don't feel so good… can I skip school today?" I asked

"Well, normally I'd say yes, but its summer so you don't even have school. Something is definitely off with you." She said concerned

"Oh…right…" I blushed. Well, as best as I could because my head was hot already. That' when my dad came into the room. Cole.

I almost choked. There he was, in all his glory. Evil glory.

"Hey, Prue. Are we ready to go soon?" He asked

"I'm sorry sweetie…I don't think we can go today…Jessie's not doing so well. She had some sort of…hallucination or dream and now she's got a fever." My mom explained. I saw my dad get evilly angry for a split second which told me something was not right in this situation, but it disappeared so quickly I almost thought I'd imagined it. But I still knew better.

""Oh….that's too bad. Well, do you need me at home? Because I think I might still go if you don't mind…" My dad said

My mom also flashed a look of anger on her face that told me that something _definitely_ was not right here. But it exited as quickly as it had arrived, and so she replied, "Oh, honey, its okay. Go ahead, we'll be fine here." Mom said, and my dad kissed her on the cheek and left.

"Where's he going?" I asked, acting like I was sleepy and confused and sick. Thank God for good acting skills.

"Honey…you really are sick aren't you? He's going to you're brother's baseball game.

That's when my head felt like it literally spun around. "Okay, brother? What the Hell? I must be in some sort of alternative universe like my _real_ mom told me, because I know I don't have a brother. The Halliwells don't conceive boys- we're all girls here. At least, last time I checked we were." I thought

"Mom…what's my full name?" I asked

My mom, now looking really, seriously concerned, said "Jessica Payton Elizabeth Turner…sweetie, I think you need some rest or something. Because something is definitely not right about you."

"No, no…I'm fine…must still be the dream or something." I frowned.

"Well, maybe you can talk about it with your sister when she comes home from her fencing match this afternoon." My mom said "Oh, and in case you were wondering…your brother's name is Scott Turner and your sister's name is Alyssa Faith Turner. They are both older than you. You are the baby of the family."

I smiled weakly at my mom. "Thanks…I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. Hey, do we have a scrapbook?" I asked curiously

"Yeah. You stay put. I'll be back with it." My mom replied, and left the room.

"Thanks." I called down the hall.

I sat on my bed and sighed. "What the hell is going on here?" I asked myself, muttering. That's when I decided I would try to see if the rest of my powers were still working. Surprisingly enough, they were. Now I really wonder what the hell is going on.

My mom came back just as I was finished checking my powers. She put the scrapbook on my bed. "Do you mind if I read it with you?" She asked

"Sure, no problem." I replied

She sat on my bed and put her arm over me. "I'm really worried about you, sweetie." She whispered

"I'm sorry…I don't know what's going on, but I hope whatever it is ends soon…maybe it has something to do with the fever." I said

"Hey…didn't you say you hit your head on the diving board at diving practice the other day?" She asked

"Wait…I dive? Since when?" I thought, but by then I figured I'd go along with it. "Oh…yeah…but I was fine, it didn't seem to do much at the time." I said

"Because I think maybe you might have a concussion." My mom replied

"Could be…I guess I'll just take it easy today." I sighed

"Yeah…I'm going to go call your coach and tell him you won't be at practice today. Because you _are_ training for the Olympics and everything, so he'd probably be pretty mad if you didn't show up for practice." Mom said

"Yeah…I guess so." I replied, while thinking "holy crap! Olympics!?"

When my mom left the room, I started flipping through the pictures in the book. Then I realized that I didn't even know where I was. What state or country I was in. But in the scrapbook, there was a picture of the house and with relief I saw I was still in the manner.

A gust of wind blew through the open window and flipped the pages of the book all the way to the back page. On it, a note said: "Jessie- don't worry. I'm going to get you out of this. Just don't trust Cole. Whatever you do. Remember the magic. Look for signs; don't give up. Don't ever give up. Love you. Love, Mom (The Charmed Ones).

I looked around, confused for a second. Then I realized that my mom must have somehow been able to get a connection to me in this world that I was living in. I sighed with relief knowing that hopefully, help was soon to come.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Any questions, comments, ideas…please REVIEW!! Flames are not appreciated. **


	25. What is reality, anyway?

Chapter 24:

My mom came back into the room, so I took the note and hid it in under my pillow.

She sat down next to me on my bed again, which reminded me of how my mom back in the real world had done and told me about our family and magic. I sighed inwardly and my mom began flipping through the pages. The pages consisted a lot of me and my brother and sister, and a lot with our sports.

"Mom…do we have any other family?" I asked

My mom sighed. "Well…yes. Yes, we do. I have three younger sisters. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. But we hardly get to see them because Phoebe's in New York City as an advice columnist, Piper's in Chicago as a chef, and Paige is actually in Europe traveling. You guys are the only kids because they've been too busy to settle down."

"Oh." I said.

"But that's okay…we get to see them every once in while, and it's always fun when we do." My mom smiled.

Then we heard the front door open and a voice call "Mom? I'm home."

"Oh…there's Alyssa. You stay put and rest." My mom said, and went down to greet my "sister".

I listened (thanks to my super hearing powers) to the conversation between my mom and sister.

"So, is Jessie off at diving?" I heard Alyssa ask

"Well…actually, sweetie, there's been a bit of a problem." My mom started to explain. Alyssa flipped out.

"What? What happened? Is she okay?" She asked, and I could here her starting up the stairs.

"Wait… well, yes. There's been an accident of some sort. You remember when Jessie hit her head on the diving board this week?" My mom asked

"Yeah…" Alyssa replied

"Well, now she seems to have had a memory relapse or some sort of…temporary amnesia. She woke up this morning and didn't remember who she was or who your father and I were. She didn't remember you or Scott either. She also started talking about demons or something and that I killed your father." My mom explained in a worried tone.

"Oh my god! Can I go see her?" Alyssa asked, starting up the stairs again

"I guess. But don't be surprised if she doesn't remember you. Just…be careful with her. She's sort of delicate at the moment." My mom permitted.

Alyssa walked up the rest of the stair case and came down the hall and entered my room.

"Hey sweetie." She said, coming in the room. "What's going on here?"

I stared at her for the first time. She had blond hair and blue eyes, was medium height and a gymnast body. Her hair was tied up in a bun. That's when I remembered that we use words to speak. So I said "I don't know… I woke up this morning and I couldn't remember anything.

Alyssa came and sat on my bed. Stroking my hair, she asked "you don't remember…anything?"

I shook my head. "No. I remember waking up from a really weird dream and didn't know what was going on. I recognized mom and dad, but…it was different or something."

"Well… what was the dream about?" She asked

I told her all that had happened, leaving out some parts to make it seem more like a dream.

"Wow…that's awful!" She exclaimed. Then she noticed the scrapbook on my bed. "Trying to remember?" she asked

"Yeah…I thought maybe looking at pictures would jog my memory or something. I don't know." I replied "Alyssa?" I asked

"Yeah?" she said

"I'm…scared." I admitted "What if I never get my memory back? It's so confusing, and I don't know what to do."

"Well, whatever happens….you can always trust me. You, my baby sister, will be okay. Nobody will hurt you, and if they try…there'll be hell to pay." Alyssa said sternly, protectively.

When she said "hell to pay" she reminded me of my mom fighting my dad in the Underworld. Then, other memories came, mixing in reality from this alternative universe I was in. I saw my family and I at baseball games and gymnastics and diving meets. I saw my aunts fighting demons and trips to Disney World. I saw Elizabeth and Tom's faces leering in the corners of my mind. My body jerked in reaction to the memories. It was almost like a premonition but in the past.  
"What? Do you remember something?" Alyssa asked suddenly

"Kind of….I don't really know." I replied "I remember baseball games and gymnastics and diving meets and trips to Disney World. It's all sort of mixed together. I guess my memory will come back slowly or something." I said

"Oh…well, I'm going to go shower and change out of this leotard. But I'll come back after and we can talk more." Alyssa replied, kissing my head before leaving the room and closing the door.

Alone in my room, I took out my mom's note from the real world. Reality. I missed it so much it seemed to make my heart ache. I put the note in the waistband of my pajama paints. I fought sleep because I didn't want to go to another alternative reality and confuse myself all over again. Reluctantly, my eyes drooped and sleep conquered me.

**A/N: Well, hope you liked that chapter! Will Jess ever figure out how to get out of this alternative universe she's in? Will she ever really know what's real? And what demons are involved, if any? Dun… dun… dun… answers will be revealed soon. More reviews=faster updates. So, please REVIEW!!! **


	26. A Spotted Memory

Chapter 25:

When I fell asleep I surprisingly didn't dream. I was figuring that I'd wake up in a completely different place, but when I woke up, I was still in my bed in my room at the Manor. I heard Alyssa getting dressed in her room, worrying to herself about me. I could hear my mom downstairs talking to someone on the phone. Then I heard the door open and heard Cole call to my mom and another voice that I figured was Scott's voice.

"Honey? Where are you?" Cole called (I'm sorry; I just can't seem to get myself to call the jerk dad. Well, I'll have to to his face but otherwise, he's Cole. And he's probably got something to do with this. )

My mom hung up the phone, apparently done with her conversation. "I'm in the kitchen. How was the game?" She asked

"Great! We kicked butt! We won 15-0." I heard Scott exclaim

"That's great sweetie!" My mom said

"What's wrong with Jessie, mom?" Scott asked

"I guess your dad told you?" She asked back

"Yeah. What's wrong with her?" He repeated worriedly

"I think she might have a concussion of some sort… I think it could be from when she hit her head on the diving board this week." Mom said

"Oh…well, can I go see her?" Scott asked

"Yeah, I guess. But she might be sleeping." Mom replied

"Okay." Scott said, and started up the stairs.

He walked through my door just a few seconds later. Seeing me awake, he smiled.

"Hey, kid. How're you feeling?" he asked, sitting at my desk chair, still in his baseball uniform.

"Watch your dirty cleats, Jeeze! MY floor's clean unlike someone else's I know." I replied, surprising myself

"Sorry." He grinned "So really, what's wrong with you? Can you remember anything?"

I decided to play it like I'd been receiving more of my memories and been getting better.

"Well…sort of. It's all so confusing. So…I don't know. It really scares me, because when I woke up, I couldn't even remember my own name." I confessed

"Sheesh…I'm sorry. Mom thinks it's from when you hit your head this week." Scott said

"I know. She didn't let me go to diving today." I pouted

"Well, duh. If you wake up not remembering your own name, how the hell do you think you'd remember how to dive?" Scott asked

"Oh crap! Coach is going to kill me if I forget how to dive…" I said, voice trailing off. Wow this was scary…it was like I was actually starting to have real memories from whatever this universe was. So…bizarre. I knew I had to get back home, but at the same time, I've been caring more and more about my family here. The one thing that's been holding me back is Cole. But I've always wanted siblings. Especially older ones. I mean, aunts are nice and all, but there's something about the bond between siblings that I envy.

"Hey… you still here?" I heard Scott ask, and saw his hand waving in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh…yeah." I replied, snapping out of my thoughts "Just thinking."

"Dad told me about your dream too. Pretty freaky." Scott said

"Yeah…it really scared me." I replied, sighing

I looked up and saw Alyssa standing at the door. That's when I realized that she and Scott were twins. Right….

"Hey. Can I come in?" she asked

"Sure." I replied

"Cool. Hey, Scott how'd your game go? Alyssa asked, coming in my room.

"Awesome! We won! I was worried though, when I only saw dad there, so that threw off my game a little. But we did really well, kicking ass 15-0!" Scott smiled

"Great!" Alyssa exclaimed excitedly

"How'd gymnastics go?" Scott asked

Alyssa shrugged. "So-so. It was one of those practices. I was fine, but everyone else was having a bad day. It wasn't great."

"Aw. That's a bummer." Scott sympathized "You know what this one over here was mad about?" he asked, pointing to me.

"What?" Alyssa replied

"She was mad that mom wouldn't let her go to practice because of her possible concussion." Scott stated

Alyssa looked at me. By that point she had already gotten on my bed. "Kid, you're crazy. Besides, you need a vacation anyway. You've been training way too much." She said

"Hey…I have an excuse. I'm training for the Olympics. Do you know how badly coach wants me to go?" I asked, very surprised at these words coming out of my mouth

"No, do you?" Alyssa joked

"Actually…no. Because I don't remember who my coach is." I said, confused yet again.

Alyssa and Scott looked at each other.

"I'm sorry." I sighed "But I honestly had no idea who you two were until I woke up a little while ago. I couldn't remember a thing. But it's funny because I didn't have any dreams when I was asleep. I don't know. This concussion thing is so confusing. I have such a…spotted memory. It's not cool. Whatever you do, never get a concussion."

"Sweetie…are you absolutely positive this is a concussion?" Alyssa asked

I sighed again. "Well…sort of. I'm not completely positive, but mom is. I think she's just hoping that's what it is so that there's some diagnosis to whatever the hell is happening to me. I don't really know. I'm just sort of going on with it at the moment until I get all my memory back." I explained

"Wow…that's kind of confusing." Scott said

"Way to point out the obvious, bro." Alyssa commented

Scott ignored that. "So what do _you_ think this is from?" Scott asked

"Honestly? I have a feeling that that dream that I had had _something_ to do with this. It was such an intense dream I could have sworn that it was real. When I woke up, I wasn't sure if this was actually a dream or what had just happened was a dream or what was real. I think that could make anyone loose there minds for at least I little while." I said

"I could see that. Like, those really visible dreams that you're like, actually in them and you're talking and you can see yourself and stuff." Alyssa replied

"Yeah….sort of. Again, I don't really know, I'm just guessing." I said

**A/N: So that was sort of an interesting chapter to write. Hope you liked it…of course, I won't know what you think about it unless you tell me about it and the only good ways to tell me your opinions (no flames please) are by either pm me or REVIEWING!!!! So please REVIEW!!!!!**


	27. Sister Act

Chapter 26:

**A/N: Okay, thanks for those of you who have reviewed so far! But keep it up people! I'm loosing my motivation here! Also my muse seems to want to go on another vacation soon…so please review more so I feel more obligated to update. Please enjoy this next chapter and REVIEW!!!**

p.s. sorry about the typos in the last chapter…it was pretty late last night when I wrote it. This next chapter will take place in the real world, but a mix between the Manor and the Underworld. Oh, and to answer questions…this story is sort of a mix between the episodes of brain drain and that one with the alternative realities where Paige sneezes. I don't really know, but I just mostly got the idea from those two episodes.

(In the Manor back in the real world…)

Back in the Manor, Leo and the sisters were each doing there separate things to prevent themselves from going crazy. Piper was mixing up potions and trying to formulate new plans to get her niece back. Phoebe was up in her bedroom writing spells. Paige was meditating, trying to see if she could sense Jessica. Prue was up in the attic, talking to her mother and Grams, whom she'd contacted for advice. Leo was up on the Golden Gate Bridge, also trying to contact Jessica, but also thinking about alerting the Elders.

"Mom, I don't think I could last if Jessie never comes home. I'm not strong enough to live through the death of my daughter. I need her back, and I need her back now. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. I can't sense her like I could before." Prue exclaimed

"Prue, listen. Don't give up just yet. I promise you, things will work out. I know the fear of loosing a daughter. I used to worry about that all the time. But you have to stay strong, and keep looking. The answer will come to you; it always does. As for not being able to sense her, well, that could possibly mean she's in the Underworld. But it could also mean she's in an alternative universe of some sort." Patty replied

"I guess. But what am I supposed to do? I feel like when Jessica…disappeared, she took the magic with her." Prue sighed

"Prue, I know how you feel. I lost a daughter myself, and it wasn't easy. But I can tell you this…you and Jessica have the strongest bond any mother and daughter could have. You are both also very strong anyways. But you would be able to sense it if Jessica... well, you know. But she hasn't and you know it. She's still here…you just have to find her." Penny added

"True. One thing I do know, however, is that Cole has her. And he is going to give her back." Prue said

"That's my girl. Now, get back to searching. With a little magic, love, and help, you can get through this." Penny replied, giving Prue a light smack on her butt as Prue went to go downstairs. She turned around to look at Penny and Patty one last time.

"Blessed be." They smiled

"Blessed be." Prue replied, as they disappeared

(In the Underworld)

Cole was in his throne room, thinking about success. And happiness. He knew he'd won. He knew he had succeeded. He knew he was victorious. He also knew he was now in major trouble with Prue. He had taken her most prized possession. Not only that, he would turn his most prized possession against her. He decided to go and check on how Cayla was doing with Jessica, turning her mind and altering her realities into a whole other universe.

He walked into the room and saw Cayla working on Jessica. Seeing Cole, Cayla stopped what she was doing.

"How is it going?" Cole asked in the Source's voice.

"My lord. It is working well so far. She has become…confused and disoriented. I have left some things from her reality and mixed it with her altered universe. I left a fake note from her mother and left her with her powers. This way, she doesn't know that this universe she's in is completely false." Cayla said

"Good, good. Just don't leave too much from reality; otherwise it might convince her that her world is not reality." Cole ordered

"Good point. How are you doing?" Cayla asked

"Oh…good. Happy. Powerful. Victorious. Evil." Cole replied

"Good. I'm glad. You deserve it, my lord. Would you like to take over or would you like me to continue?" Cayla asked

"Actually, I think I will take it from here. I will call you when I get tired. Go get some rest." Cole said

"Thank you." Cayla replied, and left the room.

Standing over his unconscious daughter, he smiled evilly. "So…confused enough yet? I think not. Let's have some more fun with you. We can screw your brain up so much, that not only will you be on my side, you will turn against your mother and the Charmed Ones once and for all."

He laughed in spite of himself. He was so evil, it made him almost giddy. Smiling again, he put his hands on both sides of Jessica's head and began his work.

(Back in the Manor…)

Prue went downstairs to see Piper mixing potions.

"Hey you. What's up?" Prue asked quietly.

Piper turned to look at her sister. She sighed. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I've mixed potion after potions, but I don't think any of it is powerful enough to get Jessie back and destroy Cole once and for all. I feel almost like the magic is gone."

"I know, sweetie. I felt that same way. But after talking to Mom and Grams just now, they gave me some good advice so now I think we have the tools and power we need to get her back." Prue said

Piper replied uncertainly, "Yeah…I guess so. But we are on the losing end here. We don't know what's happened to Jessie or even where she is. Without that type of information, I feel so lost."

"I know, sweetie. I feel lost too. But I've also got hope. We just have to stick together, because that's how we work. Its how we work as Charmed Ones and it's how we work as sisters." Prue said "Now, let's go get our other sisters and come up with a plan."

She and Piper walked upstairs together.

(On the Golden Gate Bridge…)

Leo was sitting up on the Golden Gate Bridge, thinking. He was trying to come up with a plan on how to save Jessica. He knew they had to save her soon, not only for Jess's sake, but also Prue's.

He could sense the major tension in the Manor….the tension of his wife and his sisters-in-law.

"Hey…If anyone can here me, could you please come down? We're sort of having a bit of a problem down here." Leo called

A few seconds later, an Elder appeared.

"Hello, Leo. What seems to be a problem?" The Elder asked

"Well, did you guys hear about Jessica?" Leo asked

"Yes…actually, we saw it. Go on," The Elder encouraged

So Leo told the Elder the whole story. When he was finished, he looked at the Elder and asked "So can you help us?"

"Well…considering such a strong power is on the line, I guess I'll go up and see what we can do. I will call a meeting. If you would like to attend, you are welcome to." The Elder said

"Thank you." Leo replied, and the Elder orbed back Up There in Elderland.

**A/N: Well, hope you liked that chapter. I don't think it came out as lame as I thought it would be….yay! Any questions, comments…you know what to do! So, as always, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	28. GreatI think I'm almost screwed

Chapter 27:

**A/N: This next chapter will be placed in the alternative universe that Jessica is currently in.** **Please read and enjoy… don't forget to REVIEW!!!**

After Scott, Alyssa and I were finished talking, there was a silence. "Well, I'm kind of tired, so if you guys don't mind…." I said, trying to get them to leave so I could have some alone time.

"Sure, no problem. Call us if you need anything." Alyssa said. Scott, still not getting it, just sat in my chair. Alyssa kicked him.

"Ouch…jeeze Alyssa what was that for?" Scott asked, rubbing the shin that had just been kicked.

"Come on." Alyssa said

"Oh fine." Scott grumbled "Have a nice nap." He told me and the left the room closing the door behind them.

I sighed and smiled slightly in spite of myself. My smile soon faded as I remembered the predicament that I was currently in. I sighed again, this time more forlornly.

I looked out my window. Everything still seemed to be the same. The neighbors, the houses….everything. The only thing different was what was going on indoors. I lay back and put my head on my pillow and took the note out again. It was very weird…if my mom could send a note to me, then why couldn't she come here herself? Something was definitely not right here. I knew that bastard of a father of mine had something to do with this. And there would be hell to pay when I got back.

I got bored laying on my bed, so I decided to take out a book and read for a while, thinking that maybe some good old fiction would give me an idea to get out of this mess. Looking at my bookshelf I figured I must be quite the reader, considering there were at least five hundred books on my shelf. Big bookshelf.

Not sure where to start, I scanned the bookshelf for something that looked appealing. The first book I grabbed had been pulling me towards it. At first I thought it might be the Book of Shadows, but I looked again and it was more of a family history book.

It was more of a book for extended family. As I flipped through the pages I saw pictures of my mom with her sisters when they were young, pictures of my great-grandmother and even great-grandfather, pictures of my grandmother, and then pictures of my sister, brother, and I. I also saw pictures that confused me…they were pictures of my aunts with husbands and kids. That's when I knew that I was in a different universe…that's when I was absolutely positively sure I was no longer in reality. That's when I knew I was screwed if something didn't happen soon.

**A/N: hope you liked it, please REVIEW!!**


	29. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 28:

**A/N: So, sort of a surprise in this next chapter! Please keep reading and REVIEWING!!!!!! Oh, and it's still in Jessica's world**.

Jessica was flipping through the book, fascinated by all the accuracy and details of it, when she felt a breeze blow through the room. Which was funny, since her windows were all shut as was her door. She shrugged it off, too involved in the book to really care. Then the breeze blew harder. She got up and looked around.

"Alright, alright! What do you want with me?" She asked quietly, looking up, figuring that there was some sort of magical reason behind this.

Suddenly, a really hard breeze blew through, causing Jessica to close her eyes. It soon ended but Jessica opened her eyes and found that she was no longer alone in her room.

"Phew! That was difficult…it's a lot harder to maneuver into an alternative universe than I thought." A voice said. Jessica turned around very slowly.

**A/N: Hehe…cliffhanger, cliffhanger! Well sorta. And I'm not updating until I get more reviews. So please, REVIEW!**


	30. The Puzzle Called My Life

Chapter 29:

(JESSICA'S POV)

I turned around very slowly. I rotated around and the foreign voice's owner was revealed.

"Hi." He said

I looked at him

"Uh, well…my name's Christopher Perry, and I've been sent here to help rescue a Jessica Elizabeth Halliwell…daughter of Prudence?" Chris introduced, looking at a piece of paper.

"You seriously wrote that down?" Were the first words that came out of my mouth.

"Oh, so you _do_ speak." Chris smiled

I blushed a bit. "Yes, I do. But I wasn't expecting any visitors to come blowing through my room today." I replied

"Ah, s'okay. Most of them don't." Chris said

"What do you mean by most of them? Do you help with a lot of witches?" I asked curiously

Chris sort of looked around as if trying to avoid my question.

"Sometimes…I've been sent to people who will help me find my way to my destiny. People who will help me find my family." Chris explained quickly

"Oh…I think I get it. So your mission of helping others is basically a mission for you to help yourself? In a sense?" I asked

"Well, I guess so. I also have a really big feeling that you are a major piece missing from the puzzle called my life." Chris said

I smiled "Well, join the club. I bet my life's just as messed up as yours."

"I bet not." Chris replied

So, I told him my whole story. "And that's how I got here. Hey, how is it that the rest of my "family" hasn't heard you? I think by now they'd think it'd be weird if I just started talking to myself." I said

"I sound-proofed the room so they can't hear anything." Chris explained

"Ah, gotcha." I said, and an awkward silence came after that.

"So, now we have to come up with a plan. No one else here can see me but you, so we've got that on our side. They can't hear me either. Just you. But if you stay here too much longer, you might never get back home, which would screw up a lot of things in the magical community." Chris said

"Oh great, so then when we walk down the street it'll look like I'm talking to myself." I commented

"Wow, I just love how you ignored everything else that I just said." Chris replied sarcastically

"I didn't ignore it. It just wasn't as important as me looking like I'm talking to myself." I shot back

"So getting home isn't important to you?" Chris asked

"Well, of course it is!" I said, then realizing his point. "Oh fine you win." I sighed, defeated

"Wow…I'm surprised that you're not so stubborn as I thought you'd be." Chris joked

"Well, I can be very stubborn, it just so happens that that's not really my main focus at the moment. I'm trying to get back home and out of this crazy joint." I replied making a face.

"I guess that's true." Chris said a little more seriously. "Because as I said, we're running out of time. We need to get back so that you can end this mess once and for all."

"What mess?" I asked

"The mess whose name I believe is Cole Turner." Chris replied

"Oh. You mean the mess called my father." I said

"Yup." Chris said

"Cool. Well, we should probably come up with some sort of a plan, but I wouldn't know what as I am new to magic and have never been caught in an alternative universe before." I replied

"Well, I believe that your father has a very big part in this. Actually, I believe your father is the reason you are here in the first place." Chris commented, sitting on the chair at my desk that Scott was sitting in not too long ago.

"I would definitely agree with that. Even though I only met him for a few hours, I could tell exactly what kind of a guy he is. I mean, he put his own daughter in a cell! What kind of a father would do that besides an evil one? Oh, by the way…he's here." I said

"Here? Where here?" Chris asked, confused

"I mean here in the Manor. He's Prue's husband. And my father." I explained

"Uh-oh. That is not good." Chris said

"Yeah, I know. And I'm pretty sure he's still the Source or something, because he acts like he belongs to this universe, but he's given me some evil looks and has acted differently enough for me to believe otherwise." I finished

"Oh…well, maybe if we get rid of him, we'll be able to get back home." Chris suggested

"Wait…why can't we just get back home the way we came?" I asked

"Because this universe will still be here. You could just as easily be kidnapped and put back in it again. We need to destroy so that risk is no longer in existence." Chris explained

Oh…I get it." I replied, sighing

"Hey, don't worry. We are going to get you out of this mess, and I am going to find my family. So don't give up hope just yet. We're two smart, powerful witches who can defeat this once and for all. So are you with me?" He asked

"Yeah…I'm with you. We better get out of here, though." I said

"We will, Jessica. We will." Chris replied, smiling.

**A/N: So, that chapter was longer. Hope you liked it and I think you'll be surprised at the part Chris plays in this story. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	31. Human Barriers

Chapter 30:

**A/N: Okay, so this story might get a little more complicated then you thought…hint hint. Hope you like the next chapter, tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Too much? REVIEW!!!**

P.S…scene change to real world….

Cole was pacing in his throne room when he felt a strong presence. He stopped in the middle of the room. Shrugging it off, he kept pacing.

Then all of a sudden, in mid-pace, a barrier prevented him from finishing the lap. He looked up, and saw that the barrier was not quiet as…barrier like as he thought it was. At least, not materialistically. Humanly, yes, this was a barrier. It was someone whom he had not seen for quite some time.

Smiling, he asked, "Well, it has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Damn right it has been. I've been in that…situation of yours for way too long. I need a new mission." The person replied

"I guess you're right. Has there been any recent progress?" Cole asked

"Somewhat. I've got them almost to where I want them. A little bit more work should do it. But now I'm bored and need something new." The person explained

"Well, I've got something that might interest you." Cole replied slyly.

"Yes?" The person asked impatiently.

"Follow me." Cole said

**A/N: Hehe…another cliffhanger. Sorry if I'm being mean, but I have to keep you guys on your toes…maybe it'll convince you to review more. Don't worry, don't worry, I'll update soon. I just wanted to have that chapter to see how people react. But the next chapter will reveal…a very vital piece of information.**


	32. Past Connections

Chapter 31:

Cole lead his guest into the room where Kayla was working on Jessica. Looking up, she smiled at the visitor.

"Well, this is a surprise." Kayla said

"Yes, it most certainly is. What are you doing to Jessica?" The visitor asked

"Oh…getting her back. Right now she's living in an alternative universe.

"Isn't that kind of risky?" The visitor asked.

"Not quite…see, Kayla and I are both working on her, so with our combined powers, it is very strong." Cole explained

"Oh…interesting. May I look?" The visitor asked

"Certainly. But be warned…there is a person in this world that is trying to help Jessica get out. You know this person, but do not worry…we will fix him." Cole said

Kayla showed what was going on in the alternative universe. Chris Perry's face showed up, along with Jessica's. They were talking in Jessica's room. Chris, sensing the intrusion, looked up. "Bianca." He said suddenly, face full of shock and remembrance. Jessica looked up to see what Chris was talking about, but the connection faded as quickly as it appeared.

"Chris!" Bianca shrieked.

Kayla quickly closed the picture. "You must be more careful…these things are very delicate, and one thing that goes wrong could wreck all of our work." She scolded

"Nonsense, Kayla…Bianca may have reacted in the very manner we need her to. We need her to get inside the world and lead the two astray. Jessica still does not know whether or not to trust Mr. Perry, but perhaps Bianca could have some vital piece of information to share with her that would gain her trust." Cole said

"What do you mean? Of course Jessie would trust me…she knows me!" Bianca exclaimed

"I guess this is true. But in her current state of mind, Jessica could be very hard to convince." Cole replied

"Yeah…" Bianca said, voice trailing off as she stared into Jessica's face, memories flooding back into her brain.

**A/N: So what do you think? What is the connection between Chris and Bianca? How about Bianca and Jessica? Hope you liked the chapter…REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	33. Bianca's Story

Chapter 32:

**A/N: Okay people…this chapter is kind of going to have a bit of a shocker in it. Well at least, I think it's a shocker. Either way I sort of like the idea. So please enjoy!**

Bianca is now in a room in the Underworld where she is currently a resident.

(BIANCA POV)

I still can't believe I'm back. After all of these years, it's hard to let the memories come back. Let me explain.

See, Jessica and I are twin sisters. When we were born, my father kidnapped me, making my mother believe that I was dead. Of course, he had sent another demon to do his dirty work and made one of the nurses say I was dead.

The grief being too much to bear for my mother, she gave up Jessica.

I was raised in the Underworld by my father, Source of All Evil. He put me in demon training when I was just 5 years old, hoping to stomp all the goodness out of me.

Failing miserably, I ran away at the age of 9.

By some sort of twisted fate or magic, Jessica and I met while we were both on the run; her from her latest foster home and I from the Underworld. It was kind of funny because I had saved her from a demon attack.

Jessica and I fought demons and stuck together on the run for about 2 years. We were trying to get to a place where we could call home, hoping that magic would guide the way. Luck was not on our side.

My father sent out a few of his assassins to find us. His orders were strict; take, but do not kill or harm in anyway. Disobey those rules and the consequence would be worse than death.

My father had one of the demons drop Jessie off at an orphanage, making sure she would soon be taken by foster parents.

My father took me back, and kept me under extremely strict surveillance, brainwashing me to believe that my sister had abandoned me. I knew better, but acted as if I didn't to keep Jessie alive.

At the age of 12, my father sent me on a very important mission to the future to turn people evil. Hoping that this would rub off on me, he kept me there up to now, when I decided to come back because I sensed Jessie.

Now here I am back in the same spot I was years ago, with me under my dad's power and Jessie in trouble. As her sister, I know I'm supposed to save her. When it comes to parents…well, I want to destroy my dad for good. I also really want to meet my mom, but I'm afraid that my coming back will bring back years of hurt and grief and I don't want to put that on my mother again.

Oh, and Chris is our long-lost cousin. He's telling the truth when he says he's been sent on missions to help people and help himself find out who he really was. Somebody had it out for the next generation of Halliwells, so something happened to him that he was stuck in the predicament that he is very close to solving.

Chris was also with us when Jessie and I escaped. He helped us battle the demons along the way, but escaped from the ones who'd taken me and Jessie. He sort of became just a distant memory when I was apart from him- but I feel like there's a lot more to him than I know.

I honestly think this whole thing was a plot to test our family bonds and our destiny. I don't think my dad really had anything to do with it- I think it was more the Seer Kayla who worked this…plan. Or it could have even been the Angel of Destiny. I can't really tell.

Anyway, now here I am back in basically the same position I was years ago, not knowing what to do or who to turn to. You'd think by now I'd learn about trust, but my life's been so messed up I can't sort out the facts from fiction.

If there's one thing I do know it's this: I need a plan. I can't give up on my family, and I won't. If there's one thing that I definitely received from my mother, it's her stubbornness. I've been alone pretty much my entire life, and I refuse to live that way again.

**A/N: So there it is. The mystery of the connections revealed! Hope it didn't give away too much, but there's still the rest of the plot, so don't worry! That was probably my last update for today at least, but I'll be back. As always, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	34. Premonition Plague?

Chapter 33:

**A/N: It seems like a lot of people liked my ideas from the last chapter, so I'm going to stick with this plot for the rest of the story…not that I'd have any idea how to change it…but either way, it's staying. Oh, and I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed, especially those of you who've been with me the whole way through the story…it's been really great seeing how you like the plot and characters and how even after I took a very very long hiatus, you stuck with me. So thanks. So please, enjoy the next chapter, and as always…REVIEW!!!! No flames necessary. Or welcomed. **

(In the real-world Manor…)

The sisters all walked up to the attic together. They decided they would make a plan, split up, and consult Grams and their mother. They knew they needed to do something about this mess, and they needed to do something soon.

Each silent in deep thoughts, the sisters entered the attic.

Piper was the first to break the silence. She sighed and said "Well, guys…I really think we need to talk with Grams and Mom about this.

Prue gave her a sheepish look.

"What?" Piper demanded

"Oh…well, I kind of beat you to that one. But I can call them again, if you want." Prue replied

"Oh. Well, we really need a plan. And for some reason my mind is on a blank…" Piper started to say, but her voice trailed off, but got distracted by Paige. Paige was staring intently into space.

"Paige…hello?" Phoebe asked, waving a hand in front of her younger sister's face.

Paige was still staring. Phoebe touched Paige's shoulder, and immediately her eyes closed which indicated she was having a premonition.

Prue and Piper looked at each other.

"Okay…one sister goes into a trance and the other sister is having premonitions. What the hell is going on here? Piper whispered to Prue. Prue shrugged her shoulders. Something weird was definitely going on.

After a long silence, Phoebe's eyes opened almost as quickly as they closed. She looked around confusedly at her sisters and then remembered what had happened. Paige was still in her trance.

"What the hell was that?" Prue asked Phoebe

"I think you mean what the hell wasn't that." Phoebe responded quietly, now avoiding touching Paige again.

"Well…what happened?" Prue asked Phoebe impatiently

"A lot of different premonitions. It was like watching a tape fast-forward or something. I don't know. I know it wasn't Paige…it was someone else's. I don't know why Paige received it. Maybe I was meant to but she intercepted it somehow. But what I do know is that it ended with a girl who looked exactly like Jessie, but I could tell it wasn't Jessie, sitting on a bed in a drab looking room in the Underworld. It was really bizarre, because the girl seemed to sense I was there…and she raised her head up slowly with fear in her eyes and said "please…you have to help us…Jessie's strong but I'm not sure how much longer she will last…we need you. Help- quickly." And that's when the scene faded." Phoebe explained

Prue's face paled. She sank low into the couch, deep in thought, her ideas spinning fast in her head.

Paige snapped out of whatever trance she was in.

"Bianca…" she whispered.

Prue stood up quickly. "How do you know about Bianca?" she whispered urgently

"She's the one…her great power…Cole…evil." Paige managed to slowly say until she couldn't take it anymore and collapsed to the ground.

"Paige!" Piper exclaimed. "LEO!" She called. Leo orbed into the attic immediately.

"What happened?" He asked frantically

Piper gave him the rundown of the events that just occurred.

"Uh-oh…that is not good." He said when Piper got to the part about what Paige had said.

"Well, we'll deal with that later. Can you heal her please?" Piper asked

"Um…I'll try. But at the state she's in, she might not wake up until this issue is resolved." Leo replied uncertainly.

"Well, at least try. I mean, this could be the key we need to get Jessica out of Cole's grasp and defeat him once and for all." Leo said on his knees, hands over Paige as he tried to heal her.

Paige groaned but would not wake up.

"Well, I think that's the best I can do for now." Leo said, getting back up on his feet.

"We need Mom and Grams." Phoebe said, going to the BOS and reading the incantation that allowed ghosts to step over to the mortal realm.

A few minutes later, Penny and Patty Halliwell stepped over to greet their daughters/grand daughters.

"So, girls…what do you need us for?" Penny asked, getting straight to the point for once.

So Piper repeated the whole story she had just told Leo.

Penny and Patty listened. After Piper was done talking, Patty said, "Well, Prue knows about Bianca. But as for what Paige said…I think there is some sort of greater power going on around here…something strong and dangerous. I can't be sure yet, but that's what I think."

"I definitely agree on that one. But when it comes to Bianca…well, that's a bit of a shock really. She's obviously been under great protection, as we would have sensed her if she hadn't. I'm thinking she is key to this whole thing, and we need to get her soon. Otherwise it might be too late." Penny said

"How could she be alive?" Prue asked softly

Patty went over to her daughter and gave her a reassuring hug. "Don't worry honey, we'll get her back. And this time that bastard will be destroyed for good."

Prue sunk down on the couch again. Resting her head on her mother's shoulder, with her mother stroking her hair, she said in a low tone, "He better be. Because if I see him ever again…he will be sorry he survived."

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other; somewhat surprised at the way Prue was acting…usually she never showed her emotions. Now, however she had changed…into a mother just trying to protect her kids.

Patty lifted her eldest daughter's chin so that she could look directly into her eyes. She said, "Don't worry. We will get him. And he will pay."

Prue smiled a small smile. "But what if it's not good enough?" She asked

"Oh don't worry. It will be." Patty said.

"So…enough talk. Why don't we get to some butt-kicking Cole?" Phoebe asked, almost jumping up and down with anticipation and excitement.

Prue laughed. Standing up, she went over to the book. Her fingers flipping rapidly through the pages, she stopped on the spell she was looking for. A spell she had written long ago. One she'd forgotten. One that she'd purposely put an invisible spell on until the day she needed it. Her sisters and mother and grandmother crowded around her.

"Wow…this is perfect." Piper smiled

"Exactly what we need." Phoebe chimed in

"What the hell happened?" A voice asked confusedly.

They all looked up from the book, seeing Paige awake.

"Well, sweetie…you have certainly missed a lot." Piper said

"Yeah, well…so have you guys." Paige replied, standing up.

After that, they went to their separate corners. Grams and Piper went downstairs to start the potion that had gone along with the spell. Phoebe and Patty went to work the spell so it would be just a little stronger, and also began preparing for what would happen after the spell was said. Prue stayed with Paige on the couch, catching her up on everything. They were beginning to all feel more confident and powerful than ever, seeing that once all the pieces fell in the right place, it was smooth sailing from then on.

**A/N: So there you have it! The beginning of the battle! Hope you liked that chapter. It was a lot longer too, which made me happy! As always, please REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
